Red Yard
by Zohhak
Summary: "Demon? Makhluk dari alam kematian itu tidak ada! Siapa yang percaya kepada dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil!" Dan Rin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa makhluk mitos itu akan datang dan menghancurkan segala kehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1 - Dua Saudara

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid – Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 1 – Dua Saudara**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis menggeliat perlahan dalam selimut tebal yang menyelimutinya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan menandakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya akan tidur nyenyaknya. Dirinya merasa malas untuk menyambut pagi hari, ingin rasanya untuk lebih lama berada di tempat tidur. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki kewajiban yang harus ditanggungnya. Gadis itu kini beranjak malas dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan linglung menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Disibaknya gorden yang menghalangi sinar Sang Mentari di pagi hari. Cahaya emas segera menyelimutinya, memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman. Tak puas, kini gadis itu mulai membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara segar pagi hari segera menyambut paru parunya, membuat ia menghembuskan nafas panjang yang menurutnya hal tersebut merupakan sebuah kenikmatan.

Merasa sudah segar kembali. Gadis itu segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian tunik sederhana berwarna cokelat. Dilihatnya pula pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari. Rambut pirang sebahunya sangat berantakan, segera diambilnya sisir untuk merapikannya.

"Baiklah." Ujar gadis itu semangat, merasa puas dengan tampilannya yang cukup sederhana. Wajar, ia bukanlah seorang gadis feminim yang gemar bersolek.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut, gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju keluar kamarnya. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja kayu berukuran panjang dan kursi kayu sederhana menyambut pemandangannya dari balik pintu kamar. Dilihatnya juga seorang lelaki tengah duduk di sana sambil membaca lembaran lembaran halaman dari sebuah buku yang disinyalir merupakan sebuah jurnal.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kakak bangun lebih dulu." Ucap gadis itu kepada satu satunya makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tidurmu nyenyak? Kurasa kau harus melihat sekarang jam berapa, Rin." Sindir satu satunya kakak laki laki Rin, Rinto. Rin yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum canggung seraya berlalu menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana dengan toko, kak? Kurasa kau membuka jurnalmu lebih awal." Ucap Rin sambil bersiap membuat sarapan untuk Rinto.

Semenjak kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Rin dan Rinto hanya tinggal berdua. Sebagai penyambung hidup, Rinto mendirikan toko senjata buatannya. Ia juga menawarkan jasa menempa senjata. Kemampuan Rinto diakui seluruh warga desanya, desa Red Yard. Rin juga terkadang membantu kakaknya dalam menempa. Aneh memang, tapi bagi Rin hal tersebut merupakan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Saat gadis lain seusianya mulai mencemaskan keindahan tubuhnya, Rin justru tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sejak kecil Rin memang seorang gadis yang tomboi. Kakaknya seringkali merasa keheranan dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

Rinto menghela nafas panjang, "pendapatan kita menurun dari bulan lalu. Logam logam pun masih tersisa banyak." Kata Rinto dengan nada kecewa. "Apa para warga menganggap kemampuanku sudah menurun?"

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin!" Pekik Rin, "kita memang sedang tidak untung saja. Kurasa kita harus berhemat. Jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan kehabisan uang!"

"Untung saja adikku ini tidak perlu membeli perhiasan dan pakaian mahal." Kata Rinto geli.

Rin tidak menggubris perkataan kakaknya. Ia menuangkan sup yang sudah matang ke dalam mangkuk untuk disantap mereka berdua. Ia juga mengambil dua potong roti dan mulai menghidangkannya ke atas meja. Rinto menyatap dengan lahap masakan buatan adiknya, walaupun sering melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti menempa, Rin sangat ahli dalam memasak.

"Kak…" Panggil Rin disela sela makannya, "jika ada waktu tenggang, bolehkah aku berlatih tanding dengan kakak lagi?"

Rinto yang mendengarnya segera menyemburkan sup yang setengah jalan menuju tenggorokan, ia kaget bukan main saat mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. "Hah?! Sudah kubilang jangan berlatih menggunakan pedang lagi. Kau itu perempuan, Rin!" Seru Rinto, "Ayolah… apa yang salah dengan otakmu? Disaat gadis lain seusiamu berlomba lomba menarik hati bangsawan. Kau malah ingin menjadi prajurit, atau kesatria?! Rin, kau ini seorang gadis cantik loh!"

"Hei! Bukankah kakak yang mengajariku seni berpedang?!" Sergah Rin tidak terima dengan ucapan Rinto.

"Saat itu kita masih anak anak, Rin. Itu hanyalah Per-Ma-In-Nan!" Ucap Rinto dengan penekanan.

Almarhum ayah mereka adalah seorang prajurit kerajaan, wajar bagi Rinto untuk mengagumi sosok ayahnya itu. Maka sejak kecil, Rinto sangat senang ketika ayahnya mengajarinya seni berpedang. Dan Rinto memang sering mengajak Rin kecil untuk bermain pedang pedangan dengan kayu. Ia juga menurunkan ilmu seni berpedang kepada adiknya itu. Saat kemampuan Rin sudah dinilai cukup lumayan, Rinto mulai mengajaknya latih tanding. Tapi siapa sangka, adiknya ternyata sangat menyukai hal tersebut! Rin bahkan bertekad untuk menjadi seorang prajurit! Maka sejak saat itu Rinto bertekad untuk menghentikan segala kegiatan itu demi masa depan adiknya.

"Kemampuanku sudah hebat loh!" Ujar Rin yang tidak mengindahkan protes kakaknya, "aku sering berlatih sendirian akhir akhir ini."

"Aku ingin membuka toko dulu." Rinto berdiri dengan cepat, "hari ini mungkin akan sibuk jadi tidak ada latih tanding. Dadah!" Kata Rinto seraya berjalan menuju tokonya yang terletak tepat disebelah rumah mereka.

"Tunggu kakak… Kakak!" Rin mencoba menarik perhatian kakanya. Namun semua itu hanyalah berupa angin lalu ketika Rinto sudah menutup pintu rumah yang tersambung dengan toko.

Rin menghela nafasnya. Moodnya menurun akibat perlakuan kakaknya tadi. Hal ini memang sering terjadi, dan selalu berakhir dengan Rinto yang menghindari segala permintaanya tadi. Rin segera membereskan sisa sisa sarapan mereka berdua. Mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi dan tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Rin di toko, dan juga ia merasa sebal kepada kakaknya, maka Rin memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di sekitar desa.

Desa Red Yard adalah tempat tinggal Rin dan Rinto. Sebuah desa luas yang berada di ujung selatan provinsi Areolla. Nama Red Yard sendiri diambil dari tumbuhan mawar merah yang menghampar luas di penjuru desa tersebut. Rin sangat mengaggumi keindahan desanya itu, keindahan taman taman mawar merah selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum. Sayang sekali bahwa Red Yard bukanlah objek wisata unggulan, mengingat letak desa ini sangat terpencil.

Rin berbelok mengambil jalan memutar menuju rumahnya. Beberapa penduduk desa menyapanya ramah yang dibalasnya dengan senyuman. Hamparan mawar merah masih menyambut langkah langkahnya. Senandung pelan ia lontarkan dari mulutnya seiring langkah kecilnya menapak. Dan sudah tak terasa rumahnya kini berada dalam jarak pandangan mata.

Rin melihat toko Rinto yang sedang dikunjungi pelanggan. Segera ia mempercepat langkahnya menyadari bahwa mungkin kakaknya itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Saat berjarak tak jauh dari toko baru Rin menyadari siapa pengunjung toko itu. Ia mengenalinya, seorang pria bernama Len yang merupakan tetangganya. Rin menyipitkan matanya, berpikir. Sudah berapa lama ia terakhir kali ia melihat Len?

Menurut Rin, Len adalah sosok pria muda yang sangat misterius. Len sangat sering berpergian keluar desa dalam waktu yang lama, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Yang jelas kegiatan tersebut– berpergian keluar desa dengan waktu yang lama– sangat jarang dilakukan oleh warga desa yang lain. Dan yang lebih parah, ketika Len pergi, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sampai berbulan bulan untuk kembali!

Rinto sendiri sering mengejek Rin dengan mengatakan bahwa Rin dan Len terlihat cukup mirip. ' _oh kau begitu mirip dengan pria itu. Mungkinkah ia adikku juga? Atau jangan jangan aku dan dia adalah saudara yang tertukar? Lalu siapa sebenarnya aku!'_ Rinto sering sekali mengeluarkan guyonan itu dengan nada yang menyebalkan, membuat Rin merasa ingin menjotos mukanya.

Tapi harus diakui, Rin merasa ia cukup mirip dengan Len. Rambut mereka sama sama berwarna _honey-blonde_ dengan mata berwarna biru cerah. Len sendiri berpostur cukup tinggi– lebih tinggi dari Rin namun sedikit lebih pendek dari Rinto– dan tegap, berdada bidang, dan berkulit kecoklatan. Rambutnya yang panjang dan sewarna dengan milik Rin diikat _ponytail_ rendah, sedangkan rambut bagian depannya terlihat berantakan.

Sejenak Rin tertegun dengan paras pria itu. Jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut, pria itu cukup tampan.

' _Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!'_ Rin merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah terpaku begitu lama, Rin kembali bergegas untuk membantu Rinto.

Bunyi dentangan dan bau besi segera menyambutnya ketika memasuki toko. Ia melihat kakaknya sedang menempa sebilah pedang. Rin mencoba menawarkan bantuan, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Rinto. Ia mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Bilah pedang yang masih membara dicelupkan Rinto kedalam air, membuatnya berdesis dan mendidihkan air tersebut. Uap panas juga menguar di udara.

Rinto mengamati hasil kerjanya, ia mengangguk puas kepada sebilah pedang mengkilap yang digenggamnya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Len dan memberikan pedang tersebut.

"Kerusakannya tidak begitu parah. Mengingat ini adalah pedang dengan logam Varanium. Aku justru heran, mengapa pedang ini bisa memiliki goresan goresan seperti itu. Pertempuran sedahsyat apa yang kau alami?" Rinto menjelaskan dengan nada kagum. Kilatan semangat terpancar dimatanya, entah ia tertarik kepada pedang milik Len atau sejarah goresan di pedang tersebut.

Len berdecak kagum melihat hasil pekerjaan Rinto, dikeluarkannya beberapa keping perak dari kantungnya dan menyerahkannya ke Rinto. Kemudian ia menyarungkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang yang berada di punggungnya. "Pertempuran berat." Jawab Len sekadarnya.

Rinto mendengus, tidak puas dengan jawaban Len. "Lagi pula ini sudah dua tahun semenjak kepergianmu, lebih lama dari biasanya, eh?" kata Rinto. Rin sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Len pergi selama itu! "Senang melihatmu baik baik saja. Dan selamat datang kembali."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Len, "Dan juga berhati hatilah." Lanjutnya kemudian sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Rinto menghela nafas berat, "Benar benar pemuda yang misterius. Aku rasa tidak akan mudah untuk akrab dengannya. Lagi pula apa yang dilakukannya selama dua tahun?!"

"Mungkinkah ia seorang petualang, atau mungkin prajurit bayaran?" Rin menebak asal.

"Entahlah." Rinto mendengus sebal, "dan apa maksudnya untuk 'berhati hati'?" Rinto mengacak acak rambutnya, bingung. "Bukan hanya misterius, tapi juga aneh."

Rin merasa bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Rinto barusan.

Matahari kian beranjak menuju cakrawala. Rin mendengus bosan menyadari bahwa tokonya kini sepi pengunjung. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, bahan persediaan makanan mereka telah menipis! Ia harus membeli persediaan makanan lagi. Jika tidak, malam ini bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam. Maka ia pamit kepada kakaknya untuk pergi berbelanja.

Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk pergi ke toko yang menjual persediaan makanan. Tapi meskipun begitu, semuanya terbayar dengan hamparan bunga mawar merah di sepanjang perjalanannya. Setelah sampai, Rin membeli beberapa potong roti dan sayur sayuran. Ia harus memastikan bahwa tidak membeli daging, mengingat keluarganya harus berhemat. Ia melihat beberapa selai buah apel yang dijual murah. Tergiur, Rin memasukannya ke dalam daftar belanjaannya. Sesaat ia tersadar, bahwa sekarang sedang penghujung musim panen apel sehingga selainya sedang diobral.

Merasa sudah cukup, Rin memutuskan untuk kembali. Sejenak Rin merasa bahwa Red Yard sangat sepi siang ini. Tidak ada anak anak yang bermain, ataupun orang tua yang sedang meladang. Mungkin karena terik sinar mentari membuat mereka malas untuk berada di luar rumah. Langkah langkah kecil Rin seketika terhenti. Ia melihat sesuatu jejak di tanah. Jejak yang memanjang, seperti sesuatu yang terseret. Tetesan darah menghiasi jejak tersebut, membuat Rin semakin penasaran.

 _'Ular yang besar?!'_ Pekik Rin dalam hati. Ia melonjak kegirangan ketika rasa penasarannya mulai menguasai dirinya. Maka ia pun mengikuti jejak tersebut. Jejak itu membawanya menuju bagian desa yang sepi, tempat dimana tidak ada yang bermukim disini. Kemudian jejak itu menyambung menuju hutan. Yakin bahwa buruannya berada di sana, maka Rin berjalan dengan mengendap endap.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya benar benar berbeda dari yang diinginkannya. Dan itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari bayangannya.

(-)

Len menyeka keringatnya. Kejadian siang ini membuatnya begitu lelah. Baru selesai ia menempa pedangnya, sekarang bilah pedang mengkilap itu telah ternoda dengan warna merah. Warna merah darah.

Darah dari pria tua yang kini berbaring dihadapannya.

Luka tusukan pada perutnya bahkan tidak membunuh pria tua itu. Len kemudian menyeretnya, membawanya ke tempat yang sepi, seperti hutan di pinggiran desa. Meskipun terdapat luka tusukan yang menembus perutnya. Pria tua itu masih memberontak sambil mendesis marah. Ada yang aneh dengan pria tua itu, dan Len menyadarinya.

Rasa cemas yang berada di dalam benaknya kini benar benar telah mewujud. Ketika Len pergi berjalan jalan, menikmati pemandangan desa Red Yard. Seorang penduduk menyerangnya, membuat Len memberikan perlawanan dengan menusuk perut pria itu. Beruntung baginya mendapati keadaan sekitar yang sepi, Len kemudian membawa pria itu dengan menyeretnya ke hutan di pinggiran desa Red Yard. Dan ketika berada di hutan, tanpa disangka pria itu ternyata masih hidup. Membuat kecemasan Len semakin menjadi jadi. Pria itu mencoba menyerangnya lagi, membuat Len harus mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya ke pepohonan.

"Demon… jadi benar mereka telah berada di sini. Firasat burukku terhadap desa ini kini telah terbukti benar." Gumam Len, "mereka mengambil alih tubuh penduduk. Ini gawat."

Pria yang disebut Len sebagai Demon kini mulai memekik marah. "Desa ini sudah tidak aman lagi… apakah Demon ini mengikutiku sampai sini? Betapa cerobohnya diriku." Len berdecak kesal, "Demon ini kasta rendah. Ia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan informasi dari dirinya. Sial, apakah Demon juga akan membumi hanguskan tempat ini."

Pria itu mulai menunjukan gejala gejala aneh. Kulitnya berubah menjadi sisik, dari dahinya mencuat tanduk yang melengkung, bibirnya tertarik sampai pipi memperlihatkan gigi giginya yang tajam. Tangannya penuh cakar alih alih kuku.

Len yang melihatnya menyipitkan matanya, merasa jijik akan pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia mengangkat pedangnya, dan menghujamkannya ke jantung Demon itu. Demon itu memekik kesakitan dan sesaat kemudian wujudnya berubah menjadi pria tua tadi.

Seseorang mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan, membuat Len mengalihkan fokusnya. Dan ketika ia berbalik, alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati seseorang berlari menjauhi dirinya. Orang itu melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya!

(-)

Rin membanting pintu dengan keras, raut panik menghiasi wajahnya. Nafasnya memburu, dan kulitnya pucat. Peluh kini telah membanjiri wajahnya.

Rinto yang mendengar bantingan pintu melonjak kaget, dan keheranan dengan aksi adiknya itu. "Ada apa, Rin?!" tanyanya khawatir ketika melihat kondisi adiknya.

"Len…" Rin tidak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia terlalu lelah, dan kejadian tadi membuatnya sangat syok.

"Ada apa dengan Len?!"

"Dia…" Rin mencoba mengatur pernafasannya hingga kembali normal, kemudian ia berbicara dengan suara lantang. "Dia membunuh seorang penduduk desa!"

Dan ucapan Rin sukses membuat Rinto sangat terkejut.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Hanya selingan.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas review yang diberikan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pria Misterius

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 2 – Pria Misterius**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin memperhatikan wajah Rinto lekat lekat, menanti respon dari kakaknya itu. Nampak jelas Rinto masih mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Rin. Rin mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan– kaget, tidak percaya, takut– entah, Rin tidak bisa membedakannya. Namun yang pasti, sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajah kakaknya berubah menjadi menyebalkan! Keheningan barusan seketika pecah oleh tawa geli dari Rinto!

"Sialan. Kau benar benar mengerjaiku! Aku hampir percaya tadi! hahaha…! Lelucon yang bagus!" Kata Rinto sebelum tertawa terbahak bahak.

Rin menganga tak percaya kepada respon yang diberikan kakaknya. Ia sudah berlari sangat cepat menuju rumah sambil ketakutan, dan kakaknya kini hanya menganggap itu semua hanya lelucon?! Rin menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya dikepalkan kuat kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan amarah.

"Aku serius!" Seru Rin yang sukses menghentikan tawa Rinto, "aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dia menikam dada seseorang dengan pedangnya!" Rin berteriak kesal, nafasnya memburu. "Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak bohong!"

Sesaat ia ragu dengan ucapan Rin. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah adiknya yang sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan kebohongan, barulah Rinto melunak. Rinto menghela nafas panjang, rasa cemas mulai menguar dalam dada. Dalam hati Rinto berharap bahwa Rin sedang ngelantur ataupun baru mengalami mimpi di tengah hari bolong.

"Oke… oke… tunjukkan padaku tempat kejadiannya." Ucap Rinto kemudian setelah melihat Rin berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Rin melemparkan kantung belanjaannya secara asal dan segera menarik tangan Rinto, menyeretnya keluar rumah dengan cepat. Rinto pun terpaksa mengikuti adiknya ini dengan setengah hati, Rin menyeretnya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan keadaan toko yang tak terjaga. Memanglah ia dan Rin tidak mengenal Len secara baik, identitas pria itu sangat misterius . Tapi Rinto yakin bahwa Len bukanlah seorang pembunuh keji.

Sudah cukup jauh adiknya membawanya. Langkah Rin cukup cepat, membuat Rinto sedikit kewalahan mengikutinya– karena adiknya masih membawanya dalam keadaan menyeret tangannya. Matahari pun dengan semangat bersinar terik di puncak cakrawala, menguras perlahan-lahan tenaga Rinto. Betapa Rinto sangat mengutuk keadaan seperti ini.

Seketika langkah Rin terhenti, membuat Rinto menjadi heran. Adiknya kini tengah mengamati tanah di bawahnya dengan bingung. Rinto yang penasaran pun akhirnya ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah menyita perhatian Rin. Dan ia hanya mendapati jejak seperti sesuatu yang terseret. "Aneh…" gumam Rin pelan.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanya Rinto.

"Aku yakin jika aku melihat banyak bercak darah di sepanjang jejak ini. Tapi semua itu hilang tak berbekas." Ucap Rin keheranan seraya mengusap dagunya. "Ayo, kak. Kita menuju ke tempat Len melakukan aksi pembunuhannya."

"Tunggu, Rin!" Rinto berusaha mencegah adiknya itu. Tapi peringatan Rinto tak diindahkan Rin yang kini tengah berlari menjauh. Rinto menghela nafas berat, kini ia harus berlari menyusul adiknya. Rin berlari dengan tergesa gesa, sedangkan Rinto mengikutinya tak jauh di belakang. Dalam hati Rinto merasa heran ketika melihat adiknya yang seolah olah mempunyai tenaga yang tak ada habisnya.

Rin berhenti tepat di tempat ia bersembunyi ketika mempergoki Len. Tapi ia tidak mendapati apa-apa di sana! Semuanya kosong, terlihat baik-baik saja! Bagaimana tempat ini kelihatan begitu bersih seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa! _Aneh_ , pikirnya. Ia yakin bahwa tempat ini tidak salah. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Len membunuh seseorang di tempat ini!

Rin tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kerongkongannya tercekat, ia benar benar merasa bingung dengan semua ini. Dan tak lama kemudian, kakaknya datang menyusul. Rinto mengamati sekeliling dengan perlahan, setelah tak menemukan ada yang aneh, ia bertanya kepada Rin. "Jadi… di mana tempatnya, Rin?"

"Di sini… tidak salah lagi, di sini… tapi…" Ucap Rin dengan nada bergetar.

"Tidak ada apa apa di sini… Kalau kejadiannya baru, tidak mungkin Len sudah membersihkan semua tempat ini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Rinto berkata dengan nada heran, "kau tidak membohongiku, kan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Rin cepat, "Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa! Tapi aku yakin bahwa di sini…"

"Sudahlah Rin." Ucap kakaknya dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi kak…"

"Bukan aku menganggap ini sebagai lelucon atau apa. Tapi semuanya baik baik saja. Dan jangan sekali lagi kau menyebarkan gosip ini kepada yang lainnya. Kau mengerti?" Dengan berat hati Rin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kakaknya. "Sekarang kau harus menganggap bahwa kejadian ini semua tak pernah terjadi. Dan sekarang mari kita pulang, aku membiarkan toko dalam keadaan kosong."

"Bolehkah aku berada di sini lebih lama, kak?"

Rinto menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah… jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Rin. Otakmu bisa sakit nanti." Ucap Rinto seraya mengacak acak rambut adiknya. "Aku duluan."

Rin melihat Rinto berlalu dengan pandangan kosong. Saat ini Rin tengah dilanda kebingungan hebat. Rin adalah orang yang keras kepala, maka dari itu dia akan menemukan bukti yang dapat membuat Len menuju ke tiang gantungan. Dia tidak akan menyerah!

"Mencariku, nona?" Rin terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya serasa mencelos ketika sebuah suara berat khas laki laki mengagetkannya. Dia berbalik menuju asal suara. Didapatinya seseorang tengah menatapnya sambil bersender kepada batang pohon.

"Len?!" Pikik Rin yang mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Oh… kalau tak salah namamu Rin, bukan?" Kata Len seraya berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Jangan mendekat!" Seru Rin tak menjawab pertanyaan Len. Ia mengambil tongkat kayu di dekatnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Len.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengigit." Len mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Diam di sana, pembunuh!" Rin menguatkan pegangannya kepada tongkat kayu seraya memasang kuda kuda bertempur.

"Kau benar benar mepergokiku ya?" Len tetap berjalan mendekat, mengacuhkan ancaman Rin.

"Ha! Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau telah membunuh seseorang!"

"Tepatnya… aku tidak membunuh seorang manusia." Len tersenyum lembut, membuat pertahanan Rin melonggar karena pesonanya. Ditepisnya cepat pemikiran bodoh barusan. Apa yang menarik perhatiannya kini adalah ucapan Len barusan. Apa maksudnya bukan manusia?

Tanpa Rin sadari, Len kini sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Rin, bahkan Rin bisa merasakan nafasnya. Hawa panas menjalar ke setiap wajah Rin, rona merah mewarnai pipi sampai telinganya. Len terlalu dekat!

"Demon…" Bisikan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Len tepat di telinga Rin membuat Rin terdiam. Seketika Rin merasa pijakan kakinya goyah.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin. Apakah ia salah dengar? Atau Len berniat mempermainkannya? Jika Len mempermainkannya maka itu benar benar keterlaluan!

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat baik." Gumam Len muram, "dan aku tidak mengada-ada."

Rin menatap Len dengan bingung sebelum tertawa dengan hambar. Jika Len tengah berbohong untuk membuatnya lengah, maka Rin tidak akan ragu untuk menghajar Len tepat di wajahnya, tidak peduli seberapa memikat wajah Len. "Demon? Makhluk dari alam kematian itu tidak ada! Siapa yang percaya kepada dongeng untuk menakuti anak kecil!" Seru Rin lantang.

"Tentu saja mereka ada. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mereka menyeberang dari alam kematian ke dunia kita dengan jumlah yang banyak. Bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, memperhatikanmu lekat lekat dan kemudian menghancurkanmu."

Rin menggeleng tak percaya, "Kau mengarang cerita konyol untuk menutupi kejahatanmu? Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan takut dan percaya dengan omonganmu?!" Rin menatapnya bingung. "Oh sialnya kakak sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk meyakinkan kakak." Rin mulai beranjak pergi. Tidak ingin berlama lama di tempat ini berdua dengan pria misterius nan konyol.

"Tunggu!" Len mencengkram bahu Rin, menghalanginya untuk pergi. "Aku tahu ini sulit. Orang lain akan menganggapku gila. Tapi kau orang yang bisa kupercaya, Rin. Red Yard telah diserang Demon! Penduduk di sini sudah mulai dirasuki. Kau harus membantuku menyelamatkan manusia dari sini, bahkan untuk melawan Demon!" Cengkraman tangan Len di bahu Rin kian menguat, Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan serius, membuat Rin merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. "Ini siang hari, hanya sedikit dari mereka yang aktif pada saat ini. Tapi ketika malam, barulah pesta mereka dimulai." Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk mengetahui 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh Len.

Tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan kata kata Len lebih dari ini. Rin menyerangnya dengan tongkat kayu yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Rin menebas secara diagonal, mengenai lengan Len. Len meringis kesakitan seraya mengendurkan cengkraman pada bahu Rin. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Rin memukul pinggang , kemudian bahu Len secara kuat. Len mundur beberapa langkah sambil menahan sakit. Dan ketika Rin melihat kesempatan, ia kabur. Berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari Len.

"Hanya orang sinting yang percaya dengan ceritamu!" Teriak Rin sebelum kian menjauh.

Sedangkan Len yang melihatnya hanya mendesah dengan perasaan kecewa.

(-v-v-)

Rin duduk bersandar pada kursi kayu di toko samping rumahnya. Keadaan sekitar masih terlihat sangat sepi. Bahkan cenderung tidak wajar. Rin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, kejadian siang tadi tidak pernah mau pergi dari pikirannya. Ia ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada kakaknya, tapi pasti kakaknya itu akan mencemooh dirinya. Maka terpaksalah ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Rin." Pangilan kakaknya itu membuat Rin membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Rin melihat Rinto tengah membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain. "Bisa kau membantuku mengantarkan ini?"

"Tentu!" Rin berkata dengan semangat. Mungkin sedikit pekerjaan bisa mengalihkan pikirannya, "kepada siapa ini harus diantar, kak?"

"Bibi Sonika. Dia memesan ini seminggu yang lalu, tapi tak pernah diambilnya. Jadi kurasa dia ingin kita untuk mengatarnya."

"Baik, kak!" Rin menerima bungkusan dengan hati-hati. _Berat_ , pikir Rin. Rin bahkan sedikit terhuyung ketika benda itu berpindah ke tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Beliung. Berhati hatilah terhadap bagian ujungnya yang tajam."

Tak perlu mengulur waktu lama lagi, Rin segera berangkat mengantarkan barang. Ia mengenal bibi Sonika sebagai orang yang sangat baik. Meskipun beliau sudah ditinggal suami dan anaknya karena mereka meninggal yang disebabkan penyakit, bibi Sonika masih semangat menjalani hidupnya. Meskipun Rin tahu, bahwa hatinya pasti merasa menderita dan kesepian. Bibi Sonika memiliki kebun apel di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia pasti memesan beliung ini untuk keperluan berkebun.

Rin berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah bibi Sonika. Ia mengetuk perlahan sambil memanggil nama sang pemilik rumah. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah setelah ketukan dan sapaan yang kesekian kalinya, Rin merasa bahwa sang pemilik rumah sedang pergi. Merasa jengkel, Rin mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu. Dan ternyata tidak terkunci! Bibi Sonika bukan orang yang ceroboh untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

"Bibi!" Panggil Rin yang menggema keseluruh ruangan. Rin memandang sekitarnya dengan heran, karena keadaan rumah bibi Sonika sangat berantakan! Perabotan rumah berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya, bahkan beberapa sudah dalam keadaan rusak. Pecahan kaca dari piring dan gelas bertebaran di mana mana. Perasaan cemas segera menyeruak dalam diri Rin.

Rin berjalan perlahan menyusuri setiap ruangan, tapi semuanya dalam keadaan kosong dan berantakan. Kecuali satu ruangan yang belum Rin kunjungi, ruangan itu adalah kamar bibi Sonika. Rin merasa segan untuk membuka ruangan yang bersifat pribadi itu, tapi kini rasa penasaran sudah menguasainya. Ia memutar kenop pintu secara perlahan. Bunyi berderit terdengar ketika ia menggeser pintu dengan perlahan. Dan ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Rin tak percaya bahwa neraka akan menyambutnya.

(-v-v-)

Darah dimana-mana. Mewarnai dinding dan lantai. Semuanya nampak baru, terihat kental dan menggenang, bau amis segera menguar ke segala penjuru. Suara menetes menarik perhatian Rin, di pinggiran ruangan– di sebelah tempat tidur, seonggok tubuh tergantung jungkir balik dari langit langit ruangan. Tidak ada kepala. Darah menetes kelantai dari lubang di tenggorokannya. Dan di sebelah tubuh yang tergantung– tepat di atas tempat tidur, organ organ tubuh berhamburan dari sisa tubuh yang sudah terkoyak tak karuan.

Rin menjerit ketakutan, dan pekikan itu hampir membuat pita suaranya putus.

" _Tentu saja mereka ada. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, mereka menyeberang dari alam kematian ke dunia kita dengan jumlah yang banyak. Bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, memperhatikanmu lekat lekat dan kemudian menghancurkanmu._ " Seketika tanpa diperintah otaknya, perkataan Len melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

 _Mustahil! Ini tidak terjadi! Mimpi buruk… pasti mimpi buruk!_ Rin tidak mampu bergerak. Rasa takut membuatnya lumpuh total. Ia menutup matanya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. Tapi ketika membuka matanya lagi, mimpi buruk itu masih ada di sana. Semua merah. Semua mati.

Seketika Rin muntah. Perutnya bergejolak, dihantam pandangan mengerikan dan bau amis. Ia menangis, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya. Ini terlalu mengerikan, ia tidak tahan dengan ini!

"Oh, astaga." Seorang berkata dari belakang Rin. Memberanikan diri, Rin membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang berkata.

"Bibi… Sonika…" Rin mengerang, memaksa kata-kata keluar dari gigi-geligi yang bergemeletuk. Bibi Sonika berdiri tepat di pintu masuk yang terbuka. Rin tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Penampilan bibi Sonika membuat rasa takut Rin semakin menjadi jadi. Rambutnya berantakan, pakaiannya yang berupa tunik berwarna hijau, compang camping dengan noda darah yang menghias. Wajahnya pucat dengan beberapa percikan darah, dan warna matanya merah menyala.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, nona." Suara bibi Sonika terdengar lain di telinga Rin. Bahkan terdengar aneh, seperti dua suara yang dicampur menjadi satu. Nada tinggi dan rendah keluar bersamaan dalam setiap katanya.

"Ap-ap.. apa… yang… ter-terjadi… di sini?" Tanya Rin tersenggal.

"Satu hal yang pasti nona." Bibi Sonika– bukan, siapapun itu– kini tengah menyeringai kepada Rin. "KAU AKAN IKUT BERGABUNG DALAM PESTA NERAKAKU!" bibi Sonika berteriak mengerikan. Menampilkan giginya yang mencuat bagaikan taring. Rin memekik ketakutan ketika bibi Sonika berlari menerjang ke arahnya sambil menunjukan cakar pada jari jari tanganya.

 _Kabur_. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Rin. Ia tidak ingin mati, ia masih ingin hidup! Ia berhutang kepada Len karena telah meragukannya! Mustahil lewat pintu depan, harus mencari jalan lain. _Pintu belakang!_ Pintu belakang yang menuju halaman kebun apel adalah satu satunya. Rin berlari sambil memeluk beliung yang dibawanya. Geraman dan gemeretak gigi mendekat tiap detik. Membuat rasa panik meraba setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana, nona kecil?! Baumu sedap sekali! Kemarilah, biar kumakan kau!" Rin merinding ketika mendengar bibi Sonika memekik kegirangan. "DAGING SEGAR!"

Merasakan bahaya, Rin mengelak kesamping, menghindari cakar yang berayun. Rin menendang kursi, mencoba menghalangi bibi Sonika yang mendekat. Rin kembali berlari, sadar bahwa mustahil menahan bibi Sonika. Pintu belakang sudah di depan mata. Sebentar lagi ia bisa kabur. Tangan Rin sudah mencapai kenop. Di putarnya dengan tergesa gesa. _Terkunci!_

Sirna sudah harapan. Ia ingin menangis sejadi jadinya, tapi semua itu tidak akan membantunya sama sekali. Bibi Sonika kian mendekat, terlihat senang karena berpikir ia sudah menang. _Melawan!_ Pilihan lain yang tak diinginkan Rin. Ia membuka bungkusan kain yang menutup beliung dengan tergesa gesa, kemudian mengayunkan beliungnya secara vertikal. Suara pekikan memekakan telinga terdengar, ujung beliung yang tajam menancap pada bahu bibi Sonika. Bibi Sonika mencoba menerjang maju, tapi hal itu justru membuat tancapan beliung pada bahunya semakin dalam. Sadar akan hal itu, ia menggapai tangannya, mencoba mencengkram Rin dengan cakarnya. Rin yang melihatnya memekik ngeri.

Rin mengayunkan beliungnya kesamping dengan kuat, melempar bibi Sonika dan melepaskan tancapan beliung pada bahunya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan ini, Rin kembali berlari menuju pintu depan. Sial, kakinya tersandung. Rin terkapar dilantai. Bibi Sonika mengeluarkan gelak yang mengerikan. Rin mencoba bangkit, namun bibi Sonika sudah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan. Ia menindih Rin yang masih terkapar di lantai, menyeringai puas seraya mengangkat tangannya yang penuh cakar dan siap mencabik dada Rin.

Rasa takut kembali menjalar ke setiap tubuh Rin, nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Dengan panik, ia mengayunkan beliungnya. Suara jeritan terdengar, beliung itu menancap pada sisi wajah bibi Sonika! Darah memercik dari mulutnya membasahi wajah Rin. Rin merangkak mundur, meninggalkan beliungnya masih menancap pada sisi wajah bibi Sonika.

Tak pernah disangka Rin, bibi Sonika masih hidup! Dengan beliung yang masih menancap di sisi wajahnya, ia mencengkram kaki Rin, membenamkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di sana. Jeritan sakit dan takut bercampur menjadi satu, Rin menarik kakinya yang dicengkram, dan kaki satunya menendang wajah bibi Sonika. Terlepas, tapi meninggalkan luka goresan yang panjang.

Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit, Rin berusaha untuk berdiri. Berhasil berdiri, serangan lain dideritanya. Bibi Sonika menghantamkan bahunya, membuat Rin terlempar menabrak dinding. Hantaman pada dinding begitu keras, membuat tubuh Rin lemas seketika, rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Bibi Sonika berdiri di hadapannya, menyeringai puas karena sudah menang, beliung masih menancap pada sisi wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya miring ke samping karena berat beliung.

"Tidak!" Rin meraung, menangis sejadi jadinya. Bibi Sonika mengeluarkan gelak tawa mengerikan, merasa telah mendapat daging segar yang diinginkannya. Rin pasrah, ia telah kalah, ajal kini telah menantinya.

(-v-v-)

Suara degukan mengerikan terdengar, pekikan kemarahan memekakan telinga. Rin membuka matanya perlahan lahan, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Pedang menancap di dada bibi Sonika, darah merembes keluar dari sana. Bibi Sonika menampilkan wajah horror, kepada siapapun yang merusak kemenangannya. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Rin tertawa hambar, ia selamat… _Len menyelamatkannya!_

Len mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar. Darah segera mengalir deras baik air terjun dari dada bibi Sonika. Bibi Sonika menggelepar di lantai terlihat seperti ikan yang berada di daratan. Pekikan dan geraman terdengar mengerikan dari mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah. Sesaat kemudian ia berhenti. Sudah usai… bibi Sonika mati. Rin merasa sedih karena kehilangan, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Len akan hal itu. Tubuh bibi Sonika kembali seperti sedia kala, cakar berganti kuku, matanya yang berwarna merah menyala kembali normal.

Rin masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan isak tangisnya tak mau berhenti. Len mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Rin berdiri yang disambut dengan baik oleh yang ditawarkan. Rin melihat jasad bibi dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi Tubuh itu tiba tiba mengering dengan cepat, kemudian berubah menjadi abu dan menguap menjadi asap berwarna hitam. Percikan darah pada tubuh Rin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Semuanya bersih, tak bersisa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Len dengan nada khawatir.

Rin tidak menjawab, ia memeluk Len. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Tangis Rin pecah, ia meraung sejadi jadinya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada Len. Ia berterima kasih. Walaupun Rin tahu bahwa kehidupannya akan segera berubah.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Update sebelum hiatus karena pulang kampung!

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas review yang diberikan.


	3. Chapter 3 - Masalah

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 3 – Masalah**

 **.**

 **.**

Isak tangis Rin mulai mereda dalam pelukan Len. Meski begitu, gadis itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh pemuda itu. Entah mengapa, merasa berada di dekat Len memberikan sensasi aneh tersendiri bagi Rin. Len membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis itu, ia merasa iba kepadanya. Sudah pastilah Rin merasa syok berat, maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin Len mencoba menenangkannya. Mungkin kurang ajar baginya, jika Len harus menyeret Rin ke dalam situasi mengerikan bagaikan mimpi buruk yang membuat siapa saja terjaga sepanjang malam. Tetapi, tidak ada cara lain selain menghadapi sosok dalam mimpi buruk itu jika ingin kembali terlelap dan terbangun ke esok harinya dengan disambut mentari yang hangat.

Membunuh atau terbunuh. Mungkin itulah istilah yang paling tepat.

"B-Ba-bagaimana… k-kau… bisa…" Rin memaksakan kata-kata terucap dari mulutnya di sela-sela tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan gigi-geligi yang bergemeletuk.

"Kau harus menghancurkan jantungnya untuk membunuh demon."

"Bukan!" Seru Rin, nafasnya terengah-engah dalam dada bidang Len. Sejenak ia merasa jengkel dengan jawaban enteng yang diberikan Len, karena hal itu membuat Rin teringat kembali kejadian horror yang dialaminya barusan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bisa ada di sini."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah setelah diperlakukan seperti tadi siang? Aku segera mendatangi rumahmu setelah itu. Dan Rinto bilang bahwa kau sedang mengantarkan barang pesanan. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu cukup lama." Kata Len menjelaskan, "Rinto khawatir denganmu, meskipun dia berusaha menutupinya dengan berfikir positif. Akupun merasa khawatir. Aku meminta alamat tempat kau mengirim barang, setelah itu aku menyuruh kakakmu menutup tokonya. Dan ketika aku sampai di sini…" Len menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun sudah cukup bagi Rin untuk mengetahui segalanya.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal." Ucap Rin dengan nada getir.

"Maaf. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menjelaskan situasinya kepada Rinto."

"Dia percaya?!" Rin mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Sesaat, wajah Rin dan Len bertemu dalam satu pandangan. Seketika rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya, membuat Rin segera menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak. Reaksinya hampir sama sepertimu, kecuali bagian memukulku dengan tongkat kayu." Rin menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa bersalah dan malu ketika mengingat kejadiannya dengan Len tadi siang. "Aku membentaknya, bahkan mengancamnya dengan pedangku. Kakakmu nampaknya cukup pintar untuk mengetahui situasi. Tetapi meski begitu, dia tetap saja tidak percaya. Aku terpaksa pergi ke sini tanpa membawa Rinto."

"Aku minta maaf, Len. Maaf karena telah meragukanmu… dan… telah memukulmu."

"Tidak apa, setiap orang pun pasti akan menganggapku pembual jika berbicara tentang demon. Aku menerima permintaan maaf 'karena telah memukulku' saja." Ucap Len dengan nada mengejek.

"Bagaimana dengan bibi Sonika?" Seharusnya Rin sudah tau dengan jawabannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tetap bertanya.

"Dia sudah mati." Rin tersontak mendengarnya. Mendengar kenyataannya dari mulut Len ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari pada dugaannya.

"Rin?" Len memanggil dengan lembut, membawa perasaan nyaman pada telinga Rin. Rin sendiri hanya bergumam, kepalanya masih tertunduk, ia tidak berani menampilkan wajahnya yang sudah merah merona kepada Len. "Bisakah kita pulang? Aku berhutang banyak penjelasan kepada mu."

Seketika Rin tersadar. _Sudah berapa lama dirinya berpelukan dengan Len?!_ Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. Len telah membawanya kepada realita, dan hal itu membuat Rin menjadi salah tingkah! Sekonyong-konyong, Rin terhuyung kebelakang. Rasa nyeri menjalar pada luka di kakinya. Pijakkannya mulai goyah dan ia terjatuh kebelakang. Rin merasakan punggungnya membentur hal lain dari pada lantai. Dilihatnya Len menangkapnya, menahan punggungnya agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Kau kesulitan berjalan. Jangan paksakan dirimu, Rin." Rin merasa tubuhnya terangkat, kakinya tidak berada di tanah seraya Len mengangkat kaki Rin dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. Len menggendongnya ala _bridal-style_!

"Tunggu!" Sergah Rin sebelum Len mulai berjalan. Nafas Rin kian memburu, wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti tomat , dia tidak bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini lagi dari Len, atau dia benar-benar bisa menjadi gila! "Aku tidak suka seperti ini!" Mungkin bisa dibilang, Rin berbohong. Karena, setiap perlakuan Len kepadanya memberikan dampak aneh baginya.

"Ah, maaf." Len sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Rin, "tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memperparah lukamu dengan membiarkanmu berjalan."

"Kalau begitu…" Rin memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona, "kau boleh menggendongku di punggungmu."

(-v-v-)

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Rin hanya diam seribu bahasa, menikmati aroma tubuh yang menguar dari punggung pemuda yang menggendongnya. Len pun tidak melakukan sekadar basa-basi hanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Rin tertegun ketika memperhatikan pemuda itu, Len, terlihat menggoda di matanya ketika dia sedang memperhatikan sekeliling– hanya untuk memastikan keadaan–, raut serius yang terukir pada wajah Len memancarkan pesona tersendiri bagi setiap mata yang memandangnya. Keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi memberi kesan bahwa dunia bagaikan milik mereka berdua, Rin sudah akan meleleh jika membayangkannya. Walaupun Rin tahu bahwa kesunyian ini diciptakan oleh sosok yang akan merenggut dunia milik manusia sekalipun.

Dalam sebuah kesempatan, Len mengambil tiga tangkai bunga mawar yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah seseorang. Len juga memetik segenggam dedaunan, yang Rin ketahui adalah daun _Sembung_. Rin sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Len. Tapi sepertinya Len membutuhkannya, karena bunga mawar dan daun daunan itu disimpannya ke dalam kantung kulit yang berada di pinggangnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Len segera mendudukan Rin di kursi. Rinto segera datang menghampiri mereka. Raut panik dan khawatir menghiasi wajahnya, dan seketika Rinto merasa geram tatkala melihat luka pada kaki Rin. Sebelum Rinto memberikan sederet pertanyaan, Len terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya, membiarkan Rinto membawa obat-obatan dan segera mengunci pintu dan jendela. Rinto mendengus kesal, nampak tidak terima dengan perlakuan Len, meskipun ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh.

Rinto menutup pintu dan jendela dengan cepat, ia juga menyibakkan tirai jendela, memblokir sinar matahari yang mencoba menerobos masuk–atau sepasang bola mata berwarna merah yang mengintip kedalam rumah–. Ia mengeluarkan kotak obat dalam lemari, kemudian menaruhnya di meja.

Sedangkan Len pergi ke belakang, dan kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dan beberapa kain lap bersih.

"Biarkan aku yang mengobatinya. Kau, tolong rebus ini." Len menyerahkan kantung kulit yang Rin ingat sebagai tempat ia menyimpan bunga mawar dan daun _sembung._ "Aku berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi biarkan keadaan di sini menjadi lebih baik terlebih dahulu." Rinto segera mematuhi perintah Len tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Rin mengernyit, sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi penurut di hadapan Len?

Len bergegas mengeluarkan obat-obatan dan perban dari kotak obat. Setelah mengeluarkan semuanya, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Rin, memperhatikan luka pada kaki Rin lekat-lekat. Kemudian Len mengompres pelan, membersihkan luka Rin. Desiran lembut dirasakan Rin ketika Len tak sengaja menyentuh kulitnya. Deru nafas Len yang sesekali menyapu permukaan kulit Rin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, memberikan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik. Setelah lukanya bersih, Len menaburkan obat dan menempelkan perban.

Kemudian Rinto datang menghampiri, menyodorkan Rin segelas air rebusan kelopak mawar dan daun _sembung._ Aroma harum yang khas segera menguar dan merangsang indra penciuman Rin. Rin menyesapnya perlahan, membiarkan ramuan aneh Len tercicip pada lidahnya.

"Apa ini?!" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak tahan merasakan rasa pahit dan pedas yang dominan pada lidahnya. "Rasanya berbanding terbalik dengan aromanya!"

Len tersenyum samar ketika memperhatikan Rin. Len jarang tersenyum. Tapi begitu laki-laki itu melakukannya, efeknya sangat tidak baik bagi jantung Rin. "Minumlah, itu sangat ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan memar."

Tanpa sadar, Rin menghabiskan semuanya dalam satu tegukkan. Membiarkan suhu panas mendera lidahnya, bersamaan dengan rasa pahit dan pedas yang kuat. _Semua ini salah Len!_

Rinto berdeham keras, menjadikannya pusat perhatian, Len sedikit tersentak, sadar bahwa ia melupakan kehadiran Rinto di sana. Len bergumam pelan, sadar bahwa ia harus segera bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"Sebelum itu… Rinto, kau sudah percaya kata-kataku bahwa demon itu ada?"

"Sulit untuk mempercayainya, Len… tetapi melihat apa yang terjadi pada Rin, sepertinya membuatku terpaksa untuk mempercayaimu." Rinto menatap Rin dengan raut cemas. "Siapa kau? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Red Yard?" Tanya Rinto dengan sengaja menaikkan sedikit volume pada kata-katanya.

"Aku salah satu anggota 'Pasukan Pemburu Demon'."

"Pasukan apa?" Rin mengernyit, tidak paham dengan maksud Len.

"Itu adalah kelompok yang memberantas ancaman demon. Karena… demon sendiri sudah menyebarkan terror di berbagai tempat, bahkan di luar provinsi Areolla." Rin dan Rinto terhenyak dengan penjelasan Len.

"Jadi itu alasanmu pergi keluar desa dalam waktu yang lama." Simpul Rinto. "Kenapa kau tinggal di Red Yard?"

"Red Yard adalah tempat teraman sejauh yang kutahu. Berada jauh dari desa lain, dan tempatnya sangat terpencil. Bisa dibilang… Red Yard adalah tempatku melarikan diri." Wajah Len mendadak menjadi muram. Tangannya mengepal dan seketika ia membuang muka. "Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Red Yard adalah..." Len memutus kalimatnya, kemudian menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Geraman tertahan terdengar sebelum Len melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat Rinto dan Rin lemas seketika, "hancur…"

"Maaf…" ujar Len di sela keheningan yang mencekam, wajahnya tertunduk, "akulah penyebabnya."

"M-Ma-Maksudmu?" Tanya Rin, tidak memahami maksud Len.

"Para demon mengincar kepala setiap anggota Pasukan Pemburu Demon. Aku sudah sering diperingatkan untuk tidak kembali ke Red Yard. Tapi aku selalu berdalih bahwa Red Yard adalah tempat yang aman." Len berkata dengan intonasi yang terkesan datar. Terlihat bagai tak acuh di mata orang lain. Tapi, Rin menyadarinya, aura kelam menyelimuti nada berat khas laki-laki itu. Manik sebiru langitnya yang terlihat kosong seolah memandang sesuatu di kejauhan sana. "Dan ketika aku diserang salah satu demon, barulah aku tersadar… mereka sudah sampai ke tempat ini dengan mengikutiku. Inilah peringatan untukku, aku terlalu meremehkannya." Sejenak, Len mengembuskan nafas panjang dan menjadi rileks. "Maka dari itu, aku akan menebus dosaku dengan cara menyelamatkan yang tersisa."

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau meminta bantuan kami… sekarang kau sadar bahwa semuanya berada di luar kendalimu…" Sorot pandangan Rinto berubah menjadi tajam seraya ia berjalan menghampiri Len. Kemudian Rinto menarik kerah baju Len dengan kasar, amarahnya kini sudah memuncak. "KAU MENYERET KAMI DALAM MASALAH INI!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Sekonyong-konyong, Rin sudah berdiri, berseru demi menghentikan amarah kakaknya. Tangan Rin mengepal kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan nafasnya memburu. "Tidak ada gunanya melimpahkan segalanya pada Len!"

Rinto mendengus sebal, kemudian menghempaskan Len dengan kasar. Wajah Rinto menggelap, rautnya sarat akan emosi yang memuncak. "Oke oke, selamat tinggal Red Yard! Ayo Rin, kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" ujar Rinto cepat.

"Tunggu." Len menghalangi, "Aku tidak akan mencegahmu jika kau ingin pergi. Aku tahu risikonya. Tapi coba bayangkan, Rinto… bayangkan Red Yard menjadi…"

Rinto mengibaskan tangannya secara kasar ke arah Len. "DIAM!" Bentak Rinto, "minta bantuan kepada orang lain saja."

"Kalau begitu… pergilah dari sini secepatnya…masih ada waktu… malam belum tiba…" Len berkata dengan muram. Ia meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. _Sebuah emblem_. Len menatap lempengan pipih itu sejenak sebelum memberikannya kepada Rin.

Rin mengamati emblem pemberian Len. Terdapat gambar seekor tupai di sana, dengan bentuk yang tak umum, terlihat pendek dan gemuk, alih-alih tupai, menyerupai sebuah bola. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat huruf bercetak kapital membentuk sebuah kata: " _Ratatoskr._ "

"Berikan itu kepada seseorang yang memiliki emblem serupa. Katakan padanya bahwa Red Yard telah diserang. Mereka akan segera mengirimkan bantuan ke sini." Len tersenyum lembut, membuat Rin terhenyak. Desiran darah yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya justru kini memberikan rasa simpati kepada laki-laki itu. Mampukah Len membawa semua beban ini di pundaknya? "Sekarang pergilah."

Rin mengamati lagi emblem pemberian Len, nampak tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dirinya telah dilanda kebingungan. Benaknya berputar-putar dalam poros suram yang tiada henti.

 _'Apakah akan baik-baik saja?'_

"… _Karena… demon sendiri sudah menyebarkan terror di berbagai tempat, bahkan di luar provinsi Areolla."_

Seketika Rin telah memutuskan. Ia menggenggam erat emblem pemberian Len, lalu memberikannya secara dingin kepada Rinto. "Aku tidak akan pergi." Ujar Rin mantap. "Aku tidak akan mau meninggalkan kampung halaman dan teman-temanku dalam kehancuran. Membayangkan bahwa aku hidup di balik kematian orang-orang di sini tanpa melakukan apapun saja sudah membuatku muak." Rin menatap tajam kakaknya. Keputusannya sudah bulat! "Jika kakak ingin pergi. Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Apa maksud penyataan mu tadi, RIN?!" Rinto tidak percaya dengan kata-kata adiknya, segenap hati ia berharap bahwa adiknya sedang bergurau seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Tapi tidak ada keraguan dalam manik biru yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, apa yang dikatakan Rin sungguh-sungguh. Rinto merasa takut… ia tidak akan tahan dengan apa yang akan diucapkan adiknya setelah ini.

"Aku akan membantu Len."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Gaje gini… Len malah keliatan kaya bajin*an. Dan Rin jadi kaya lac*r yang nurut sama Len.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4 - Kubah

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 4 – Kubah**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih." Rinto mendecih pelan seraya memandang enggan emblem bergambar tupai di tangannya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung akan keadaan saat ini. Satu-satu adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah berdiri di depan pintu bahaya. Dan semua itu karena sesosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Rinto memahami dengan sangat perasaan adiknya. Sejujurnya ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan Red Yard menjadi ladang pembantaian para Demon. Tapi, jika semua itu harus dilakukan demi adiknya; demi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, maka ia sanggup melakukannya. Dan sekarang lihat, adiknya lebih memihak kepada laki-laki asing yang baru pulang membawa bencana, dari pada mendengarkan kata-kata kakaknya. Len, pasti setidaknya sudah mencuci otak Rin –atau sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Rinto tertawa pelan, sadar bahwa keadaannya tidak diuntungkan, kondisi memaksanya memihak Len.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Rinto dengan setengah hati seraya menyerahkan emblem milik Len kepada pemiliknya.

"Kakak!" Seru Rin ceria. Senyum mengembang lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Rinto terhenyak ketika melihat senyum polos seakan tak ada keraguan dalam benak sang gadis. Tanpa sadar bahwa yang akan dihadapinya bukan sesuatu yang remeh–yang bisa dilalui dengan sebuah senyuman sekalipun.

"Jangan salah paham!" Rinto dengan cepat merubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi dingin, "aku keberatan jika harus bermalam di sini. Kita akan ke Latona. Temanmu setidaknya ada di sana kan, Len? Kita akan meminta bantuan pada Ratatoskr."

"Jarak dari sini ke Latona cukup jauh, kau seharusnya sadar itu. Meskipun kita berhasil ke Latona, aku khawatir kita dapat kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Tidak jika dengan kuda." Rinto tersenyum miring, "kita bisa kembali saat pagi. Itu menghemat cukup banyak waktu bukan? Berbahagialah, kami punya sepasang kuda di halaman belakang."

"Benarkah bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Len sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau belum pernah berkuda sebelumnya?"

"A-ah itu…" Jawab Len tergugup. Rinto memandangi Len dengan tajam, sadar bahwa sesuatu sedang disembunyikan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menunggangi kuda?" Tebak Rinto.

Len tersentak, sadar bahwa pernyataan Rinto tepat. "…begitulah." Jawab Len pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis merona di wajahnya.

"Astaga…" Rinto mengehela nafas dengan kasar, "Rin, angkut dia! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Eh… a-aku! Kenapa tidak dengan kakak saja?!" Seru Rin tergagap.

"Kau ingin memperlambat laju kudaku dengan berat badan kita berdua?"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Rinto. Itu tidak cukup berbeda dengan aku dan Rin." Protes Len.

"Diam. Aku tidak ingin berbagi sandel denganmu." Balas Rinto dingin. "Rin! Cepat ambil senjata untuk kita selagi aku menyiapkan kuda!" Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju halaman belakang.

"…"

(-v-v-)

"Ayo Len! Cepat naik!" Seru Rin seraya menepuk sandel bagian belakang.

Len memperhatikan kuda berwarna putih itu dengan sejenak. Sepintas ragu terbesit dalam dirinya. Ia bahkan terlihat bingung hanya untuk naik ke atas!

"Oh maaf, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Rin sebelum mengelus leher kuda dengan lembut. Sang kuda meringkik pelan sebelum terduduk, memudahkan Len untuk menaiki tubuhnya. "Nah, ayo naik!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum.

Len menaikinya dengan perlahan, terlihat jelas bahwa ia gugup. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Rin terkikik pelan.

"Sudah?" Tanya Rin, memastikan bahwa Len sudah berada dalam posisi duduknya yang ternyaman.

"A-ah i-iya… maaf merepotkan." Jawab Len gugup.

"Hiyah!" Seru Rin seraya memacu kudanya setelah melihat Rinto mulai memacu kudanya di depan.

Sepasang kuda berwarna putih berlari cepat di tengah hamparan bunga mawar yang berwarna merah, terlihat sangat mencolok di jalanan desa Red Yard yang sepi. Derap kuda yang selaras bersenandung dalam nuansa desa yang sepi.

Len –setidaknya ia, merasa tidak cukup nyaman dengan itu. Kondisi kuda yang berderap kencang berkali kali menggeser posisi duduknya. Kesulitan mempertahankan keseimbangan di sandel belakang membuatnya tak sadar memeluk Rin dari belakang. Rin lantas tersontak ketika kedua tangan Len melingkar di pinggangnya.

' _W-wah! L-Len!'_ Dekapan yang terlalu tiba-tiba berdampak buruk baginya, jantungnya berpacu secepat kudanya berlari, rona merah wajahnya terlihat mencolok di atas kuda putih miliknya.

' _A-aku ini kenapa sih?! Kan ia hanya berpegangan agar tidak jatuh.'_ Seru Rin dalam hati. Rin mencoba fokus, sebisa mungkin ia mengulang seruannya dalam hati; membuatnya terus berpacu dalam benaknya. Tetapi ketika ia merasakan tangan besar milik Len yang hangat, pikirannya kembali kacau. Setidaknya dampaknya membuyarkan fokus Rin, membuatnya terpikir dengan Len, seperti siklus tiada akhir.

"Rin, fokus!" Seru Len memberi peringatan ketika sang kuda mulai berpacu tidak sesuai dengan semestinya.

"A-ah! Ma-maaf…" menyadari kesalahannya, Rin dengan cepat memperbaiki laju kudanya. Perilaku kecil dari Len bahkan bisa berdampak bagi keselamatan mereka! Dan Rin harus tetap seperti ini lebih lama lagi? Hei! Mereka bahkan masih berada di dalam Red Yard! _'Aduh, Len! Inikan salah kamu! Uhh, kumohon bertahanlah, Rin!'_ Rin merasa… bahwa ia harus mengajari Len cara berkuda setelah ini.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Tanya Len heran ketika melihat kuda milik Rinto berhenti mendadak di depan. Kuda itu meringkik keras seraya mengangkat kedua kakinya. Rin yang melihatnya segera memperlambat laju kudanya dan berhenti tepat di samping kakaknya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ingin mati ya?!" Teriak Rinto kepada sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Penasaran, Len mencoba mengintip dari balik bahu Rin.

 _Seorang perempuan_.

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya, terlihat mencoba mencegah mereka yang ingin keluar dari desa. Len sendiri, baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa.

"Cepat minggir dari sana!" Seru Rinto keras, tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming.

Len sendiri cukup tertarik dengan penampilan gadis itu. Apa yang dikenakannya semua bernuansa hitam dengan gaun panjang dan aksesoris yang cukup berlebihan, di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam sebuah boneka kelinci hitam. Len merasa familiar, seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai… _Gothic-lolita?_

"Maaf… tapi kami harus pergi. Bisa menyingkir? Nanti kamu bisa terinjak." Pinta Rin secara halus. Gadis – _Gothic-lolita_ itu, membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin –tak kalah dingin dengan yang diperlihatkan Rinto, sehingga membuat Rin merinding. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan gadis itu, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Rin. _'Mengapa ia menghalangi kami? Ja-jangan-jangan D-de.. Demon?!'_

"Maaf… kalian tidak bisa pergi lebih dari ini." Sang _Gothic-lolita_ pun berbicara dengan nada kelam, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari para penunggang kuda. "Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih. Rasanya cukup sakit loh." Lanjutnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala boneka kelinci miliknya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin heran.

Sekonyong-konyong, gadis itu mengambil sebuah batu kerikil di tanah setelah itu melemparnya dengan kuat menuju keluar desa.

"A-ap… Apa?!" Seru Rinto tak percaya.

Rinto melihat bahwa batu yang terlempar berhenti tepat di balik gerbang desa, sebelum memantul dengan keras ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Lihat?" Kata gadis itu singkat.

Sekonyong-konyong, Rinto dan yang lainnya segera turun dari kuda mereka. Mereka berlari menghampiri gerbang desa, menyetuh apa –yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. Tangan mereka terhenti, tidak bisa menggapai keluar gerbang.

 _Sesuatu telah menghalangi._

"Sial!" Rinto mencoba mendobrak dengan tubuhnya, tetapi ia malah terpelanting. Rin menghunuskan pedangnya, mencoba merobek dinding tak kasat mata. Tetapi pedangnya terpental, tertolak oleh sesuatu –yang tak kasat mata.

"Len pinjamkan pedangmu!" Perintah Rinto. "Pedang dari Varanium setidaknya bisa!"

"Percuma…" Ucap gadis _gothic-lolita_ itu singkat, menghentikan Rinto yang mulai lepas kendali.

"Ma-ma…maksudmu? Kita terperangkap di… sini?" Tanya Rinto sedikit cemas.

"Ya begitulah… sekarang kita hanyalah serangga kecil yang terperangkap dalam kubah tak kasat mata. Lihat, angin berhembus pun tak bisa menembusnya. Tak bisa keluar, tak bisa ke dalam." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang lebih kelam. "Kita terperangkap dengan _mereka._ "

"Me-mereka?! Mereka yang kau maksud…" Kata Rinto cukup terkejut.

"Sama seperti yang kalian ketahui." Jawabnya singkat.

Rinto sendiri merasa sedikit cemas mendengarnya, sekarang keadaanya sudah semakin buruk.

"Len… sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Rin, menanti jawaban dari seseorang yang setidaknya bisa mengatasi situasi ini.

Len sendiri tidak menggubris pertanyaan Rin. Benaknya kini tengah membawanya ketempat lain. Pikirannya terasa seperti mereset sebuah rekaman. Ia merasa familiar dengan… _kubah._

"Len…" panggil Rin sekali lagi, nada cemas terdengar di ucapannya ketika melihat Len sekarang. Tubuh Len sedikit bergetar, tanganya mengepal kuat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rin merasa bergidik ketika menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Len. Auranya yang biasa menenangkan kini terasa menekan, raut wajahnya yang biasa tenang, kini terlihat…

 _Marah?_

"Ehem…" Gadis _gothic-lolita_ itu berdehem keras, membuyarkan lamunan Rin. "Mau membicarakannya sambil minum teh di rumahku?"

(-v-v-)

"Mayu." Ucap sang gadis singkat seraya meletakan cangkir berisi teh di meja. "Kalian boleh memanggilku begitu. Oh mana sopan santunku, silahkan duduk." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya duduk di sebuah kursi besar yang tinggi dan megah. Len dan yang lainnya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja.

Rin memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah ini terlihat mencekam baginya, memberikan aura kelam kepada setiap tamu yang berkunjung. Semuanya bernuansa hitam, aksesoris pemuja setan di sana sini. Lukisan-lukisan mengerikan menghiasi dinding. _'Tak heran jika ia mengetahui tentang Demon.'_

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Rinto tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh itu…" Mayu menggeliat di kursinya mencari posisi duduk senyaman mungkin. "Itu perbuatan mereka. Ya… kalian bisa menyebutnya sihir. _Sihir Demon._ " Ucapnya seraya memeluk boneka kelincinya, "tapi itu bukan benar-benar sebuah sihir. Namanya adalah…"

"… _Mantra._ " Kata Len, memotong ucapan Mayu.

"Oh… bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Mayu terlonjak dari kursinya, terlihat tertarik dengan Len.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Aku adalah anggota Ratatoskr. Jangan main-main denganku." Ucap Len dingin, merasa was-was dengan sosok Mayu.

"Oh, Ratatoskr sialan." Mayu bersandar kembali di kursinya, merasa kehilangan rasa tertarik terhadap Len. "Wajar saja aku tahu… keluargaku pemuja Demon."

"Apa?!" Rin terlonjak kaget, menatap Mayu dengan kaget.

"Tenang saja…" Ucap Mayu tenang tetap bergeming, "walaupun kedua orang tuaku pemuja Demon, tetapi aku tidak begitu. Ya kau tahu… _Atheis._ " Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedikit tertarik Demon. Hmmm… mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti riset."

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Len dingin.

"Sumpah! Aku tidak mengada-ada!" Seru Mayu, "karena kedua orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Demon." Ucapnya kemudian dengan kelam.

Mayu bergidik, merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Len yang menusuk. "Terserahlah… ini alasannya aku tidak suka Ratatoskr. Silahkan hukum mati hamba tuan, toh nanti kita juga akan segera mati."

Rin memandang Len dan Mayu, merasa canggung dengan suasana ini. "Oh iya!" Seru Rin tiba-tiba, mengalihkan atmosfer dingin antara Mayu dan Len. "Apa itu mantra?"

Mayu mengerjap pelan, kemudian memandangi Rin dengan singkat. "Itu kemampuan untuk mengubah energi." Jawab Mayu, "menyerap energi, mengolahnya dalam tubuh dan melepaskannya dalam bentuk yang berbeda."

"Eh… apa manusia bisa melakukannya? Kedengarannya terlihat mudah." Kata Rin yang mulai tertarik.

"Mungkin... tapi berbeda dengan Demon, manusia itu tidak sensitif terhadap energi." Jawab Len. "Sedangkan Demon yang perwujudan dari yang negatif bisa dengan mudah menyerap energi negatif seperti ketakutan dan kebencian manusia."

Len menyesap teh pemberian Mayu, membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Manusia bisa melakukan mantra dengan menyerap energi dari artefak kuno. Kudengar beberapa artefak memiliki kandungan magis."

"Ha-hanya itu?!" Seru Rin. "A-apa itu berarti manusia tidak lebih kuat dari Demon?"

"Tenang saja… hanya Demon tingkat tinggi yang bisa melakukan mantra." Ucap Mayu dingin, "dan ada lagi cara bagi manusia untuk melakukan mantra."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rinto yang sepertinya mulai tertarik.

"Melakukan kontrak terhadap Demon, memberikan jiwa terhadap Demon, memelihara Demon di dalam tubuhnya. Ya semacam itulah." Ucap Mayu enteng.

"Semuanya tak jauh berbeda dengan 'menjadi Demon'" Rinto mendengus kesal.

"Ada satu lagi…" ucap Mayu seraya tersenyum. "Yaitu…"

" _Batu filsuf_ " Potong Len cepat, membuat mayu mendengus kesal dan kembali menggeliat di kursinya.

"Batu filsuf?" Tanya Rinto.

"Sebuah batu yang menyimpan energi luar biasa. Untuk mendapatkannya dibutuhkan tumbal ratusan nyawa manusia." Ucap Mayu. "Terdengar menarik, bukan?"

"Menggunakan batu filsuf membuatmu terlihat lebih buas dari Demon." Balas Len dingin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Kata Rin seraya bergidik. "Ja-jadi apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap mantra sang Demon, mengingat manusia bahkan tidak memilki pengetahuan banyak tentang mantra?"

"Ada satu cara." Jawab Len, "… yaitu mengalahkan sang Demon."

Sekonyong-konyong, raut wajah semuanya menjadi muram dengan bulir keringat mulai menghiasi pelipisnya.

"Dengan kata lain… kita akan berperang."

(-v-v-)

"Hihihi… sebentar lagi malam tiba. Dan mereka tidak bisa keluar!" Sebuah gurauan senang terdengar dari balik cahaya remang fajar sore. Gorden tipis tak membuatnya kehilangan rasa nyaman memandang pemandangan kubah tak kasat mata.

Satu sosok lainnya mengerang perlahan seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. "Membuat kubah itu sangat melelahkan, kau tahu. Aku terpaksa absen malam ini." Ucap sosok itu dengan nada yang berat. Ia menguap dengan keras sebelum berpaling dan hendak beranjak pergi. Belum lama beranjak, ia merasakan sesuatu.

"Beberapa serangga kecil mencoba menerobos keluar…" ucapnya kepada sosok yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Mungkin salah satunya adalah manusia yang paling ingin kau temui. Kalau diingat-ingat… dia juga sudah membunuh beberapa Demon." Sosok bersuara berat itu mendengus keras. Geram sekaligus senang.

"Benarkah?!" Sosok yang berada di dekat jendela terlonjak girang, membiarkan wajahnya terpapar sinar mentari sore. Wajahnya terlihat jelas –terlihat seperti perempuan, berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru yang familiar. Ia mendesah pelan ketika memikirkan manusia itu seraya menjilati bibir bawahnya –namun tak mampu membendung beberapa air liur yang menetes. Sebuah seringai terbentuk, memperlihatkan taringnya yang haus darah.

"... Aku datang, kakak."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf sempat absen dengan waktu yang sangat lama! Saya habis melewati Ujikom dan Ujian praktek, dan bulan depan saya udah UN. Maaf kalo saya bakalan jarang update fic.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	5. Chapter 5 - Demon

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 5 – Demon**

 **.**

 **.**

Len melihat langit berwarna keemasan dari balik jendela. _Beberapa menit tersisa_. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum hari berganti malam. Jujur, ketika memikirkan malam akan tiba membuat pikiran Len terasa kacau. Ia merasa marah. _Sangat marah_. Len tak sabar turun ke medan perang, membiarkan pedangnya yang beraksi; membunuh semua Demon yang ada _._

Tapi ia juga takut.

Bagaimana jika ia gagal? Bagaimana jika hal yang sama terulang kembali? Ketika ia kehilangan segalanya. Ketika ia tak mampu untuk menyelamatkan siapapun.

Dan, _apa sekarang waktunya telah tiba?_

"Mayu setuju untuk membantu kita, dia dan kakak sedang bersiap sekarang." Sahut Rin kepada Len, sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah… iya." Rin menghela nafas pelan, kecewa dengan Len yang acuh.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat melamun?" Kata Rin cemas, "mencemaskan malam datang?"

"Ya. Begitulah." Jawab Len dingin.

"Apa kau takut?" Rin menggoda Len seraya menyeringai licik.

"Bohong jika aku mengatakan 'tidak'." Jawab Len datar, Rin sendiri terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apa itu lucu?" Len mendengus sebal.

"Tidak… itu normal." Rin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tapi… kau tahu, Len. Kau terlihat… selalu tenang. Dan yang lebih parah, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti... tidak percaya pada kami. Seolah-olah kau lebih baik menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian."

"Aku tidak–"

"Mungkin aku hanya takut jika kau berdiri di depan kami semua, memikul semuanya di pundakmu. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa ada kami di sisimu." Potong Rin. "kau ingat kan? Kalau aku tidak keberatan dalam menolongmu. Jadi… jangan ragu meminta apapun dari ku, oke?" Ucap Rin lembut seraya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang hangat kepada Len.

Len terdiam, terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Rin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Rin. Semuanya benar, ia naïf, ia egois. Kebenciannya terhadap Demon telah memuncak pada saat ini, membuatnya gelap dan haus darah.

Menghilangkan rasa percaya terhadap rekan-rekannya. Meskipun tahu bahwa mereka ikut berjuang bersamanya.

Rin berjalan menghampiri Len, berdiri di sisinya yang kembali terpaku menatap jendela.

"Terima kasih…" Gumam Len, masih terpaku melihat jendela.

Rin menoleh, tertergun ketika melihat Len. Mulut Len membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut –yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Wajah memikat laki-laki itu sangat kontras dengan sinar keemasan cahaya mentari yang menembus ke balik jendela. Memberikan perasaan hangat pada Rin.

"Indah…" Gumam Rin tanpa sadar.

"Ya… kau benar. " Gumam Len. "Matahari terbenam di desa Red Yard sangat indah, bukan?"

"Eh? e- mmm… i-iya!" Jawab Rin salah tingkah. "Benar-benar indah!" Rin tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar bersyukur jika kita bisa melihatnya lagi di kemudian hari."

"Tentu saja!" Seru Rin, "kita pasti bisa melihatnya lagi! Aku, kau, kakak, bahkan Mayu!"

Seketika Len menatap Rin dengan lekat kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya –terlihat bingung, membuat Rin merasa tidak nyaman karenanya, "… Aneh…" gumamnya heran, "Justru kau yang sekarang tidak terlihat takut."

"Oh itu…" Seketika Rin menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat tipis di wajahnya –tidak ingin dilihat Len. Ia kemudian menautkan buku-buku kedua jemari tangannya –mendadak tertarik kepada jari-jari tangannya.

"Itu karena aku tidak berjuang sendirian. Dan aku percaya… kalau kau akan melindungiku."

"…"

(-v-v-)

 _Crang!_

Mereka terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sesuatu –seperti cermin yang pecah. Sekonyong-konyong ekspresi wajah Mayu dan Len menggelap. Mayu berlari ke sumber suara seraya menyambar senjatanya yang disandarkan di dinding –sebuah _halberd_ , kemudian disusul yang lainnya.

Rinto tersentak, merasa ngeri ketika melihat apa yang mereka dapati.

Seonggok tubuh –bukan milik manusia, memiliki benjolan-benjolan besar di tubuhnya yang berwarna merah, tanggannya panjang –dua kali lipat dari milik manusia, jari-jemari tangannya menyatu membentuk seperti sebuah ujung tombak, sedang menggeliat di lantai.

Mereka bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bulu kuduk mereka meremang ketika sosok itu melihat mereka dengan matanya yang merah menyala dan sudah berdiri tegak. Rin tidak menyadari ketika sosok itu masih menggeliat di lantai, tapi ketika ia berdiri, Rin sadar bahwa makhluk itu tidak memiliki kaki; Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang cacat.

Tetapi yang membuat mereka lebih takut adalah ketika kesadaran menghantam mereka dengan kuat dan cepat:

 _Serangan Demon sudah dimulai._

"Demon sialan. Setidaknya masuklah melewati pintu!" Geram Mayu seraya mengambil posisi bertarung.

"Dia tidak punya kaki…" Gumam Rinto, "Serang dari kedua sisi."

" _Hak…hak…hak…_ " Demon itu mengeluarkan gelak dengan suara yang berat –menertawakan Rinto, membuat yang lain terdiam bingung.

Sekonyong-konyong, Gumpalan-gumpalan daging tumbuh dari bagian bawah demon itu, kemudian memanjang dan membentuk sepasang kaki. Rin dan Rinto tercengang ketika melihat sepasang kaki itu terus tumbuh sampai tinggi sang demon mencapai langit-langit.

Demon itu kembali tergelak, lebih keras dari sebelumnya –sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah degukkan. Ia menyeringai puas –memperlihatkan taringnya yang tumbuh berantakan, ketika melihat ekspresi tercengang di wajah Rinto.

"Oh, sial... Yang satu ini tingkat menengah." Ucap Mayu seraya tersenyum sinis.

Demon itu mencambukkan tangannya dengan cepat, menyerang mangsa yang ada di depannya. Len dan yang lainnya sebisa mungkin menghindar dan menahan serangannya. Rin cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa tangan sang demon cukup lentur untuk bisa melucut ke segala tempat.

"Mundur!" Seru Len, "kita tidak bisa menang melawannya di tempat sempit seperti ini!"

"Keluar lewat pintu belakang!" Perintah Mayu, "cepat!"

Demon itu meraung kesal ketika melihat mangsanya lari, suaranya bergetar ke seluruh ruangan. Rin bergidik ketika mendengar suara beratnya yang mengerikan. Saat dekat dengan pintu keluar, Mayu tiba-tiba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci lemari yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sebuah bom Molotov.

"Cepat keluar!" Seru Mayu sebelum Len dan yang lainnya melesat keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Mayu melemparkan bom molotovnya ke lantai. Bau minyak segera memenuhi rongga hidungnya, kemudian berganti dengan aroma hangus terbakar dari lantai kayu rumahnya. Api dengan cepat merambat pada lantai kayu, kemudian menyambar segala perabotan yang ada.

Mayu segera melangkah keluar –tidak ingin api juga ikut menyambarnya. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, ia berbalik, memberikan tatapan sendu yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ayah… ibu…"

(-v-v-)

Sekuat apapun Rin berusaha untuk menyingkirkannya, bayang-bayang wajah mengerikan demon itu tetap saja terngiang di kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin Rin mencoba untuk berani, tetapi tubuhnya tak ingin melakukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika bayangan mengerikan itu melintas melewati benakknya, pedangnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang bergetar.

Ini jelas berbeda dengan bibi Sonika.

Seketika Rin merasakan sentuhan lembut pada pundaknya. Ia kemudian menoleh, untuk mendapati Len berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku… naïf ya…?" Gumam Rin sedih.

"Tidak…" Jawab Len lembut, "kau hanya terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihatnya. Akupun juga seperti itu ketika pertama kali melihat Demon. Jangan dipikirkan, nanti juga terbiasa."

Rin tertawa hambar, "itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Dasar bodoh."

Len tersenyum mendengarnya, "Sudahlah… tidak perlu takut, Rin." Ucapnya kemudian dengan lembut. "Aku ada di sini… bersamamu."

"…"

" Oke… Sudah, sudah acara bercintanya." Sekonyong-konyong, Mayu menyela mereka berdua dengan kata-kata yang sinis – membuat Rin mendengus sebal karenanya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, Ratatoskr?" Ucapnya kemudian kepada Len.

"Bunuh demon-demon yang ada, lalu cari penduduk yang masih selamat. Keselamatan mereka adalah prioritas utama." Kata Len. "Kemudian kita cari Demon yang menggunakan mantra untuk membuat kubah… lalu membunuhnya." Ucapnya kemudian dengan nada yang lebih kelam.

"Keberatan." Kata Mayu seraya mengacungkan tangannya dan menatap Len dengan tajam. "Jangan bercanda, Ratatoskr! Kita saja tidak tahu bisa bertahan hidup atau tidak. Untuk apa menambah risiko dengan menyelamatkan mereka?!"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang anggota Ratatoskr." Jawab Len dingin.

"Ratatoskr sialan! Idiot! Bedebah!" Umpat Mayu seraya menunjuk wajah Len dengan jari telunjuknya. "Oh ayolah! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap egois?! Katakan saja pada atasanmu bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat, atau kau tidak mampu melakukannya, atau bla bla bla. Toh, nyawa mereka tidak berguna untukmu."

Seketika tatapan dingin Len berubah menjadi muram. Dengan cepat umpatan-umpatan itu membebaskan satu di antara ribuan memori yang terkunci rapat di benakknya. Sesuatu di antara ucapan Mayu jelas sangat berdampak padanya.

"Aku ikut dengan Len." Ujar Rinto.

"Hah?! Kau bercanda kan?!"

"Dengar ini, Mayu." Kata Rinto, raut wajahnya kini menjadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak akan bisa berpaling, ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang hidup di tempat yang sama dengan tanah kelahiranku memerlukan bantuan. Teman-temanku, tanah kelahiranku, penduduk desa ini… harus diselamatkan."

"Cih… untuk apa…" Mayu menggeram kesal, "untuk apa menyelamatkan mereka yang bahkan tidak peduli kepadamu?!" Serunya kemudian dengan nafas yang memburu.

Rinto dan yang lainnya tersentak mendengarnya. Mereka semua terhenyak ketika melihat bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari mata Mayu. Rinto merasa sedikit bersalah, sadar bahwa ia telah membuka luka pada perasaan Mayu. Ia bersimpati, namun Rinto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka ia tetap diam –hanya memberikan tatapan simpati kepada Mayu.

"Kami peduli padamu!" Seru Rin tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain kini memperhatikannya. "meskipun semuanya meninggalkanmu kami ada di sini bersamamu!"

Mayu menatap Rin dengan tajam. Rin sendiri merasa terintimidasi karenanya. Sesaat Rin merasa ragu, namun ia melanjutkan. "Bukannya aku sok tahu atau apa…" ucap Rin pelan, namun Mayu masih bisa mendengarnya. "Tapi seperti yang kakak bilang. Aku peduli kepadamu… sebagai penduduk desa Red Yard, sebagai rekan, dan… sebagai teman."

Mayu sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya, sebisa mungkin ia menemukan kemunafikkan dari ucapan Rin. Jujur, Mayu tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata Rin, hatinya bimbang, ia ragu. Tetapi, sungguh tidak ada kebohongan dan keraguan dalam ucapan Rin, dan Mayu sangat mengetahui itu. Semuanya di ucapkan Rin dengan tulus. Bahkan dari tatapan mata Rin kepadanya, mengisyaratkan kesungguhan dan kejujuran.

Sungguh gadis yang polos. Mengingatkannya kepada Mayu yang dulu.

"Tiga lawan satu. Apa keputusanmu, Mayu?" Kata Len dingin.

"Cih…" Mayu mengeram kesal seraya membuang muka, "… terserah kalian sajalah."

"Sekarang kita sudah sepakat. Kita akan menyelamatkan penduduk desa." Kata Rinto, "tapi sebelum itu…" Lanjutnya sebelum menunjuk sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kita sepertinya harus berurusan dengan dia terlebih dahulu."

(-v-v-)

Len dan yang lainnya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rinto. Mereka mendapati demon sebelumnya bangkit keluar dari reruntuhan rumah Mayu yang sudah hancur terbakar. Luka bakar menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya yang penuh benjolan. Sedetik kemudian Demon itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka kemudian tersenyum dan mengeluarkan gelak tawa yang mengerikan. Dengan sepasang kakinya yang panjang, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Len dan yang lainnya.

"Dia masih hidup ya…" Gumam Mayu muram.

Dengan cepat Len dan yang lainnya mulai bersiap dengan posisi bertarung masing-masing. Len yang maju pertama, menerjang dengan sangat cepat. Demon itu mencoba menghantam Len dengan tangannya, tapi Len dengan cepat melompat menghindarinya, Len berputar sesaat di udara, kemudian menukik dengan cepat seraya memberi tebasan vertikal yang cukup dalam.

Demon itu terhuyung kebelakang, kemudian meraung dengan keras. Ia menatap Len dengan penuh amarah sebelum menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta. Serangan cambukan tangannya dengan cepat diarahkan kepada Len. Len sendiri mampu menahan dan menghindarinya dengan gerakkan yang tak kalah cepat, membuat Demon itu meraung kesal. Dentangan besi kian menggema seiring kedua serangan mereka membentur satu sama lain. Len sendiri menyadari bahwa pergelangan tangan Demon ini cukup keras layaknya besi.

"Aku sudah cukup menahan diri sedari tadi." Ucap Len. Sekonyong-konyong, Len menebas serangan secara diagonal dengan cepat ketika melihat sebuah celah yang sempit. Seonggok daging melayang di udara –sebuah tangan. Demon itu meraung kesakitan kemudian menggeram kesal ketika sebelah tangannya terputus karena serangan Len.

Len sendiri memandang tajam bagian lengan sang Demon yang terputus. Gumpalan gumpalan daging mulai tumbuh dari sana, kemudian memanjang dan membentuk sebuah lengan yang mirip seperti sebelumnya.

"Woah… dengan kemampuan seperti itu, dia pasti setidaknya seorang kapten divisi di Ratatoskr." Gumam Mayu, kagum.

"Terserahlah… yang pasti jangan sampai dia mengambil semua bagiannya." Ujar Rinto seraya bergerak maju ikut menyerang Demon tersebut.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan mu? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Mayu kepada Rin.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Rin membuat Mayu tersenyum.

Rin dan Mayu berlari menyusul Rinto. Len dan Rinto sendiri sudah mulai menyerang Demon tersebut dari kedua sisi. Medan pertempuran yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya membuat mereka berdua bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

Seiring bergabungnya Rin dan Mayu, luka tebasan sudah menghiasi tubuh sang Demon. Nampak jelas jika Demon itu sudah kewalahan. Tetapi, luka-luka itu masih bisa menutup secara perlahan, seperti yang mereka ketahui; mereka harus menghancurkan jantung Demon jika ingin mengalahkannya.

"Gerakannya sudah melambat, regenerasi lukanya juga tidak secepat sebelumnya." Ucap Rinto seraya tersenyum puas, sadar bahwa kemenangan sudah di depan mata. "Bunuh dia!"

Mayu yang pertama maju menyerang, menggenggam halberd dengan kedua tangannya. Sang Demon menyerang Mayu secara membabi-buta, sadar bahwa keempat manusia itu ingin segera membunuhnya saat ini juga. Mayu menahan serangan serangan Demon itu dengan halberdnya, dengan kecepataannya yang sudah menurun memberikan kemudahan bagi Mayu untuk menghindar dan bertahan.

Len dan Rinto dengan cepat menyerang dari kedua sisi. Demon itu terlonjak kaget kemudian menarik kedua tangannya dengan cepat, mencoba melindungi jantungnya. Sedetik kemudian, Len dan Rinto menebas secara horizontal; membuat kedua lengan sang Demon terputus – tergeletak di tanah, mereka menyerang lengan, alih-alih jantung.

"Rin!" Seru Len memberi aba-aba, "sekarang!"

Mayu menggenggam halberdnya di depan dada secara horizontal –memberikan pijakan bagi Rin untuk melompat. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, Rin segera melompat menggunakan halberd milik Mayu sebagai Rin teracung siap untuk menusuk jantung sang Demon.

Sang Demon memekik keras, memekakkan telinga mereka semua –tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh manusia rendahan. Sesaat tatapan mata Rin dan Demon itu bertemu, Rin bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati pandangan amarah dan kebencian dari Demon yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Seketika bayangan mengerikan itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya, membuatnya takut sehingga ragu, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan kehilangan fokus.

 _"Aku ada disini… bersamamu."_

Ucapan Len melintas dengan cepat dalam benaknya, menggantikan bayangan mengerikan wajah sang Demon. Memori hangat itu memutar otomatis dalam benaknya seakan memberikan Rin kekuatan.

Suara raungan mengerikan mulai terdengar ketika pedang Rin menusuk jantung sang Demon. Rin segera mencabut pedangnya dengan kasar sebelum mendarat mulus di tanah, membuat darah mengucur deras dari dada Demon itu sehingga membanjiri tubuhnya. Demon itu terhuyung kebelakang sebelum roboh dan tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Mereka berhasil.

"Ya… kurasa yang satu ini bukan masalah." Ucap Rin seraya tersenyum, membuat Rinto tertawa hambar ketika melihat kelakuan adiknya.

Ya… Untuk apa Rin merasa takut maupun ragu lagi? _Ia tidak sendirian_. Dan terlebih… ada Len bersamanya.

Keberadaan Len di sisinya, memberikannya kekuatan.

(-v-v-)

Jeritan dan pekikan rasa takut mulai terdengar, memekik ke seluruh penjuru. Geram dan isak tangis turut menggema, menambah selaras dalam simphoni kematian. Selanjutnya aroma amis darah mulai tercium, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan –membersihkan liur yang menetes.

Matanya berkilat takjub, seringai terukir di wajahnya. Di bawah sinar bulan separuh, ia menggeliat senang. Dari atap rumah bertingkat, ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang menarik, meskipun bukan hal yang terbilang baru.

 _Karena Red Yard bukanlah yang pertama._

Kemudian ia mendapati sesuatu, matanya memincing, memperhatikan seorang ayah dan anak perempuannya berlari terengah-engah, terlihat sangat putus asa. Di belakangnya, sekelebat bayangan melesat mendekati. Detik berikutnya, sang ayah berteriak kesakitan, sesuatu –seperti asap hitam– memaksa memasuki tubuhnya. Sang anak perempuan berteriak ketakutan, menangis, memanggil-manggil sang ayah.

Tetapi ayahnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Sang ayah menyeringai seraya memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang kini berwarna merah menyala. Tubuhnya sudah dirasuki dan jiwanya telah dimakan. Begitulah cara Demon, mencari manusia berjiwa lemah dan beraura negatif kemudian mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Sekonyong-konyong, tubuh anak perempuan itu terangkat, menggeliat di udara, wajahnya memucat; kesulitan bernafas. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya melemas, tergeletak tak bernyawa. Mati tercekik ditangan ayahnya sendiri. Ironi yang menyedihkan.

Kemudian, asap hitam keluar dari lubang mulut sang ayah, mengepul di udara dan mewujud menjadi sosok perempuan yang cantik. Meninggalkan tubuh sang ayah yang tersungkur tak bernyawa.

 _Terlalu sadis,_ geramnya.

Tidak, bukannya ia membenci hal itu. Hanya saja… ia tidak suka jika perempuan itu yang melakukannya.

 _Terlebih dengan menggunakan tubuh itu._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Maaf menunggu lama, saya habis UN nih (dan sekarang lagi nganggur). Ya semoga aja nanti dapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Biasanya saya suka nyicil fic dengan menulis di hp kalo lagi senggang di suatu tempat (saya males bawa lepi kemana-mana). Tapi berhubung hape saya lagi rusak, jadi membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menulis ini.

Saya kasih info sedikit nih tentang demon.

Tingkat rendah = tingkat kepintaran rendah, tingkat kekuatan setara dengan manusia.

Tingkat menengah = Tingkat kepintaran tinggi, tingkat kekuatan berada cukup jauh di atas manusia normal.

Tingkat tinggi = Tingkat kepintaran tinggi, tingkat kekuatan beragam, menguasai mantra.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	6. Chapter 6 - Di antara Mereka

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 6 – Di antara Mereka**

 **.**

 **.**

Lolongan memekakan telinga itu kembali terdengar. Para Demon bersorak girang –berpesta ria dalam membantai manusia. Len dan yang lainnya bergerilya menyusur Red Yard, berharap menemukan manusia –yang masih hidup, bukan tumpukan mayat ataupun manusia yang dirasuki. Seketika Len mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda untuk berhenti, kemudian ia melesak cepat menuju sudut gang yang gelap. Semuanya mengikuti, bersembunyi di dalam kegalapan sembari melihat Len dengan tatapan bingung.

 _Tak!_ _Tak! Tak!_

Rin mendongak cepat, ia merasa yakin telah mendengar sesuatu: seperti suara hentakan-hentakan kaki. Rinto dan Mayu mengernyit, masih menanti apa yang akan mereka dapati dengan perasaan cemas.

"Sssshhh…" Len mendesis seraya meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Mata Rin melebar ketika melihat apa yang menimbulkan suara hentakan-hentakan tersebut: _Demon._ Tubuh mereka kurus kering, seolah-olah hanya ada tulang dan kulit, tubuhnya bungkuk sehingga tulang punggungnya terlihat jelas –seakan ingin mencuat keluar. Kulitnya pun berwarna pucat keunguan. Mata mereka melesak kedalam, dengan iris berwarna merah menyala.

Tapi yang membuat Rin bergidik adalah Demon itu bergerak secara bergerombol. Seakan sebuah koloni dalam spesiesnya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah ketika mereka melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya dengan cepat layaknya ninja!

Tenggorokan Rinto tercekat, mulutnya menganga selebar-lebarnya, "astaga…" gumamnya di sela-sela keterkejutannya. "Jumlah mereka banyak..."

"Itu sebabnya kita bergerilya… akan jadi masalah jika kita dikeroyok oleh Demon… lagipula kita harus menghemat tenaga kita sampai pagi." Ucap Mayu dan di sambut anggukan setuju dari Len.

Rin berpikir sejenak. Jika _Demon Pencambuk_ itu saja sudah cukup merepotkan, bagaimana jika ia dan yang lainnya harus menghadapi puluhan yang seperti itu? Hei! Malam hari bahkan baru saja dimulai!

Selain itu… ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Rin. Bagaimana Len bisa menyadari kehadiran Demon-Demon itu lebih awal? _Insting_? Jika memang begitu, insting Len benar-benar mengaggumkan! Apakah kemampuannya ter asah seiring ia melalui pertempurannya bersama Ratatoskr? Tapi berapa banyak? _Puluhan?_ Atau bahkan… _Ratusan?_

Rin bergidik ketika membayangkannya.

… Ketika ia membayangkan Len melalui semua pertempuran berdarahnya.

Sampai-sampai ia merasa terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Manik sebiru lautan milik Len memang menenangkan, tak ubahnya seperti perairan laut yang tenang itu sendiri. _Tetapi juga sangat dalam._

Begitu dalam dan seakan tak berdasar. Itulah yang Rin lihat. Semakin dalam Rin menyelam yang ia lihat hanyalah,

 _Kehampaan._

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini Rin tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Len. Meskipun pemuda itu selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuatnya nyaman, tetapi, Rin bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya jika emosi Len berada dalam kondisi terburuk, jika Len merasa labil dan menuju kehancuran. Bukankah itu pertanda buruk bagi timnya?

Ah… betapa ia begitu naïf.

Saat ia berpikir bahwa ia dan Len berjalan berdampingan. Namun kenyataannya tidak…

Len berada terlalu jauh di depan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menggampainya.

Menuju ke kehampaan yang semakin pekat.

(-v-v-)

Sesosok laki-laki paruh baya terlihat duduk termenung di balik meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen. Kerutan-kerutan di dahinya bertambah seiring ia membaca laporan-laporan yang tertuju kepadanya. Terutama laporan yang baru saja di terimanya. Sebuah kalimat tertera di sana, di bagian atas lembaran perkamen, tercetak tebal dan besar, –sebuah judul:

 _Serangan Demon di Red Yard!_

"Len…" Gumamnya muram seraya membaca lebih lanjut.

Anggota Ratatoskr yang bertugas di Latona –kota terdekat dengan Red Yard, baru saja melapor beberapa saat yang lalu. Kecurigaan mereka dimulai ketika kontak mereka terputus dengan salah satu anggota Ratatoskr: Len. Surat yang dikirimkan melalui merpati mengenai pemberitahuan tentang keberangkatan suatu divisi untuk misi berbalik lagi menuju mereka.

Kecurigaan mereka bertambah ketika bahan-bahan impor Latona menurun drastis. Terutama untuk 'Bunga Mawar', yang jumlahnya untuk hari ini kosong, _benar-benar_ _tidak ada satupun_! Terlebih satu-satunya daerah sekitar yang mengekspor bunga mawar hanyalah… _Red Yard!_

Bagaimana bisa?

Jawabannya hanya lah satu… _Demon!_

 _Brak!_

Seseorang memasuki ruangannya dengan kasar. Suara bantingan pintu terdengar menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia mendongak perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang mengusiknya bersamaan dengan surainya yang berwarna ungu jatuh perlahan menutupi wajahnya yang muram. Ia melihat seorang perempuan berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Di tangan perempuan itu tergenggam selembar kertas. Kertas berisi informasi penyerangan Red Yard, ia menebak.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat kertas yang digenggamnya kusut, pandangannya tajam dan mencekam, rautnya sarat akan emosi, yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang _Vidofnir_ , sopanlah sedikit, Luka!" Geramnya.

 _Brak!_

Perempuan itu –Luka, menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang dihadapinya sekarang ini, kemarahannya sudah memuncak terhadap Sang Vidofnir.

"Persetan dengan semua itu, Gakupo!" Serunya lantang. Tubuh Luka bergetar, dan nafasnya terengah-engah, Gakupo bisa melihat setetes air mata di sudut matanya. "Apa maksudmu melarang kita menuju Red Yard!"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau!" Gakupo membentak, terlihat tak takut dengan Luka. "Malam sudah tiba! Kita tidak bisa mengambil risiko!" Gakupo seketika berdiri seraya membalas tatapan Luka dengan pandangan yang tak kalah tajam. "Kita tidak bisa kehilangan puluhan anggota hanya untuk satu anggota…" Lanjutnya kemudian dengan muram.

"Kau mengorbankannya…?" Luka merasa lemas seketika, ia merasa pijakan kakinya sudah mulai goyah, "Bagaimana bisa…? Kenapa… K-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu… Gakupo?"

"Kau sudah mendengarku, Luka."

"Hanya untuk satu orang katamu…? Dibandingkan mereka… Len…" Luka tertawa hambar, ia benar-benar merasa kacau sekarang.

"Tapi dia adikku!" Amarah Luka meledak kemudian, ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya dalam satu seruan.

Gakupo merasa goyah ketika melihat Luka sekarang. Air mata Luka sudah tidak terbendung lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia bahkan harus menopang tubuhnya dengan meja untuk tetap berdiri. Ikatan Luka dengan Len memang sudah seperti adik dan kakak selayaknya. Gakupo sangat mengetahui perasaan Luka saat ini, ia juga ingin pergi ke Red Yard. Tapi sayangnya… ia tidak bisa.

"Bukankah Len yang menginginkannya?" Kata Gakupo muram seraya berbalik memunggungi Luka, "Kita hanya bisa menyerahkan segalanya kepada Len."

Sedetik kemudian, yang bisa Gakupo dengar hanyalah suara tangisan Luka.

(-v-v-)

Mayu berjalan cepat menyusul yang lainnya ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh di depan. Sejak malam tiba, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal benaknya, entah apa itu, yang pasti ia tidak bisa memastikannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya selalu gelisah, segelintir perasaan cemas selalu menguar dalam dada. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan perasaan was-was, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada makhluk asing yang mengikutinya. Hasilnya tetap saja nihil, Len selalu berhati-hati dalam menyisir Red Yard.

Mayu mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan gelisah yang mengganjal benaknya. Tetapi, seiring mereka berjalan, perasaan itu tak kunjung berlalu. Seperti aura hitam yang menggantung di udara, sangat pekat dan menyebar, menyelubungi sesuatu yang disebut kubah. Dan aura hitam itu seakan menekan ia dan yang lainnya dari segala arah. _Ia yakin dengan itu_!

Apakah mereka sedang diawasi? Tetapi siapa? Di mana?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berkecamuk dalam dirinya, sebisa mungkin Mayu memastikan, tetapi selalu saja tidak ada apapun. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Mayu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan itu dulu, apa yang menjadi tujuan timnya saat ini lebih penting!

 _Hm…?_

Seketika perhatian Mayu terfokus pada Rin. Gadis itu tampak menopang dagunya seraya menatap tanah kering jalanan desa Red Yard – seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah Rin sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya?! Mayu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada yang lain. Tetapi tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka. Wajah Rinto masih sekeras batu. Dan Len tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

Lalu, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Rin?

Mayu menatap Rin diam-diam, sebisa mungkin tidak tertangkap basah ketika memperhatikannya. Kemudian Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menuju kepada… _Len_?!

' _Jadi dia hanya memikirkan Len?!_ ' Mayu menghela nafasnya kasar. Otak Rin benar-benar sudah dicuci pemuda itu! Yang benar saja, bukankah sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mabuk cinta?!

Mayu mempercepat langkahnya, melewati Rin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Moodnya sudah dibuat kacau oleh Rin saat ini juga! Saat melewati Rin, Mayu mendengarnya sedang menggumamkan sesuatu –sangat pelan sehingga terdengar seperti bisikan.

 _Eh…?_

(-v-v-)

 _Brak!_

Len dan yang lainnya melonjak ketika mendengar suara hantaman keras. Perhatian mereka tertuju kepada sumber suara yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam senjata mereka dengan kuat, menanti apa yang terjadi dengan raut wajah cemas sekaligus berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

Rasa takut mereka mewujud pada detik selanjutnya, ketika suara teriakan-teriakan ketakutan mulai terdengar – _suara manusia_! Len dan yang lainnya langsung melesat menuju sumber suara, wajah mereka mengeras, bersiap untuk pertempuran selanjutnya, sadar bahwa Demon sedang menanti mereka di depan.

Rin terhenyak, tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan mereka secepat ini. Ya… Demon ninja itu berada di sana, mengerubungi rumah, beberapa berada di atap dan yang lainnya melesak bersamaan melewati pintu masuk yang sudah dirusak. Tetapi Rin masih bisa bernafas lega, jumlah mereka jauh lebih sedikit dari pada yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Mereka menatap ia dan yang lainnya dengan iris mereka yang berwarna merah menyala. Sedetik kemudian mereka menyeringai, senang ketika mangsa mereka datang menghampiri dengan sendirinya.

"Daging… zegar…" Demon-Demon itu meracau seraya menggeliat kegirangan.

"Di dalam sana ada penduduk desa yang selamat. Jangan sampai Demon itu masuk ke dalam sana." Kata Rinto.

"Beberapa dari mereka sudah berada di dalam." Ujar Mayu seraya tersenyum muram.

"Rin, Rinto! Kalian masuk ke dalam, bunuh semua Demon yang ada di sana, lindungi orang yang ada di dalam rumah." Seru Len memberi perintah, "Mayu! Kau dan aku akan menghadapi yang berada di luar, sebelum itu kita harus membuka jalan bagi Rin dan Rinto agar Demon-Demon itu tidak menghalangi, sehingga mereka berdua bisa segera masuk ke dalam!"

"Mengerti!" Seru Rin, Mayu, dan Rinto secara bersamaan.

Demon yang berada di atap segera turun ke bawah –menghalangi pintu masuk. Len dan Mayu berlari menerjang ke arah mereka, sedetik kemudian Len mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, Demon-Demon itu melompat, mereka menghindari tebasan maut Len dengan cepat.

Mayu menyeringai, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik. Berada di udara membuat Demon itu tidak bisa menghindar, Mayu menyerang mereka dengan senjatanya yang memiliki jangkauan serang yang luas. Dua dari mereka tewas ketika ujung halberd Mayu menikam jantung mereka. Melihat temannya mati, Demon-Demon itu menjadi lebih waspada, mereka mulai menjaga jarak dari Len dan Mayu.

Len menyeringai, ini lah yang diincarnya. Melihat kesempatan, Rin dan Rinto melesat bak angin menuju pintu masuk yang terbuka.

"Kuhrang… azar…" salah satu Demon mendesis.

"Ada empat dari mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita bagi dua?" Usul Mayu, "kau ambil tiga dan aku satu." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat.

Berhasil masuk ke dalam tidak membuat Rin dan Rinto bernafas lega, masih ada hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Tidak…!" Jeritan seseorang menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin dan Rinto segera berlari menuju asal suara. Mereka mendapati sekelompok manusia sedang meringkuk ketakutan kepada tiga ekor Demon di hadapan mereka.

"Pengghangghu…" Menyadari tamu tak diundang, ketiga Demon itu berbalik arah menatap Rin dan Rinto dengan iris berwarna merah darah mereka.

"Bhunuh…" Desis mereka kemudian. Menyadari amarah dalam ucapan mereka, Rin dan Rinto segera bersiap untuk pertarungan yang akan datang.

(-v-v-)

"Sial, mereka cukup tangguh. Aku tidak menyangka mereka masih bisa bergerak cepat di tempat sempit." Gumam Rinto, wajahnya mengkilap –peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Rinto dan Rin duduk terlemas, bersandar pada dinding di hadapan tiga orang yang baru mereka selamatkan. Kondisi ketiga orang itu tidak cukup baik, kesadaran tampaknya begitu menghantam mereka dengan kuat, sehingga membuat mental mereka jatuh dan hancur. Pandangan mereka begitu kosong, dan tubuh mereka bergetar hebat.

"Te… te-terima k-kasih…" Ucap salah satu dari mereka terbata-bata, seorang pria paruh baya memberikan rasa terima kasihnya seraya memeluk istri dan putrinya, Rinto menebak.

"Simpan dulu terima kasihmu. Semuanya masih belum berakhir." Ujar Rinto muram.

"Hah?! Ta-tapi…"

"Kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Red Yard. Kalian harus ikut kami, kami akan mencari penduduk desa yang lain."

"Menyelamatkan Red Yard?! Memangnya tadi itu apa?! Ada apa dengan Red Yard?!"

"Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tetapi sungguh… kalian harus ikut dengan kami. Ikut bertarung dan menuju tempat yang lebih aman, atau berdiam di sini dan menunggu terror seperti tadi untuk datang kembali." Kata Rinto.

 _Tap… tap… tap…_

Rin dan Rinto kembali bersiaga ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Ketiga penghuni rumah itu kembali meringkuk sementara dekapan pria paruh baya itu semakin kuat.

"Dasar… padahal aku cuma bercanda ketika kita membagi dua musuh. Kau tiga dan aku satu. Tapi kau benar-benar melakukannya!" Seruan dari suara yang familiar terdengar oleh Rin dan Rinto, membuat mereka bernafas lega. Itu suara Mayu. "Apa kau meremehkanku?! Buat kesal saja! Lihat dirimu, kau bertarung dengan gegabah. Kau terluka."

"Kau berisik. Kau bisa mengundang Demon yang berada di dalam menuju ke sini." Kali ini suara Len terdengar.

"Tenang saja. Mereka pasti sudah membereskannya." Rin merasa bahwa suara Mayu semakin dekat.

"Nah! Lihat kan? Mereka berhasil." Rin dan Rinto menoleh, mendapati Mayu dan Len berdiri di ambang pintu. "Haaah… capek…" keluh Mayu kemudian seraya bergabung dengan Rin dan Rinto di lantai.

"Len… kau terluka…" Ucap Rin ketika melihat Len, nada khawatir terdengar dari ucapannya ketika melihat luka di dahi Len, darah mengalir dari sana. Rin juga melihat darah merembes dari lengan kanannya.

"Ah… tidak apa, ini tidak sakit." Ucap Len enteng, menganggap luka yang di deritanya bukan masalah yang besar.

"Tidak! Itu harus segera diobati!" Seru Rin seraya mulai berdiri, "Di mana aku bisa menemukan obat-obatan?" Tanya Rin kemudian kepada pemilik rumah.

"Kau bisa menemukannya di lemari dekat dapur." Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih… Nah ayo!" Rin dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Len, "biar ku obati sebelum itu memburuk." Lanjutnya sebelum menarik Len keluar ruangan.

Mayu memperhatikan mereka berdua sebelum benar-benar berlalu. Tatapan matanya menajam ketika melihat Rin. Apa yang di gumamkan Rin tadi masih terngiang di benaknya, menambah satu lagi pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Hei Rinto…" Panggil Mayu, namun yang keluar hanya berupa gumaman.

"Hm?" Rinto menoleh, merasa Mayu memanggilnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar kakaknya Rin? Apa Len bukan saudaramu juga? Kenapa Len lebih mirip dengan Rin daripada kau?" Tanya Mayu.

Kerutan di wajah Rinto bertambah mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Mayu. Ia memang sering menggoda Rin dengan lelucon 'Mirip Len', tetapi ketika seseorang bertanya seperti itu, ia merasa kesal, "aku benar-benar kakaknya Rin. Aku dan Rin tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Len. Jangan tanya aku! Aku juga tidak tahu!" serunya kesal, "memangnya kenapa sih?!"

Mayu kembali kepada pikirannya, mengacuhkan Rinto yang bertanya dengan jengkel. Hal ini membuat Mayu merasa cukup bingung.

Mungkin Rin tidak sebodoh yang Mayu kira... Tidak sebodoh seperti melihat cermin dan kemudian mengatakan hal seperti:

 _'Siapa perempuan mirip Len yang kulihat tadi? Adiknya?'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Yak. Kembali lagi dengan cerita gaje nan sepi ini. maaf sempat hiatus.

Kalian bisa anggap kalau vidofnir itu petinggi ratatoskr.

Maaf adegan battlenya saya skip, saya bener bener buntu soal itu

Di bagian akhir, Mayu kira Rin ngeliat cermin dan kemudian berbisik seperti itu. Ya.. itu bisikan Rin yang didengar Mayu.

Pasti tau lah siapa orang 'mirip Len' yang Rin liat…

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	7. Chapter 7 - Malam

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 7 – Malam**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin menyuruh Len untuk segera duduk pada kursi kayu selagi ia mengambil obat-obatan. Len hanya diam menurut, menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kayu dalam posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Coba kulihat lukamu." Ujar Rin pelan. Len yang mendengarnya segera melepas bajunya.

Pergerakan Len yang tiba-tiba membuat Rin terlonjak, kalau begini ia akan melihat Len… telanjang? Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya bagian atas, namun sudah membuat wajah Rin memerah sepenuhnya.

"K-k-kenapa k-kau melepas p-pakaianmu?!" Tanya Rin terbata-bata.

Len mengangkat alisnya, bingung, "kurasa ini akan memudahkanmu."

"A-ah.. hahaha… b-baiklah…" Rin meracau parau.

Rin memperhatikan Len sedang melanjutkan kegiatan melepas pakaiannya, ia sudah melepas mantel dan segera melepas kausnya. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Rin. Rin merasakan jantungnya menari-nari tak karuan di telinganya. Ia khawatir suara degupannya yang berubah liar akan ditangkap oleh telinga Len.

"A-aku…" Ucap Rin parau, Len segera menaruh perhatian padanya, "Aku akan mengambil air hangat!" Dan dengan kalimat itu Rin menghambur pergi. Ia belum siap! Ia harus melarikan untuk saat ini!

Rin menuangkan air hangat ke dalam baskom dan menyambar beberapa kain lap. Saat ia kembali, Len masih terduduk di tempatnya. Melihat Len yang sudah selesai melepas pakaiannya membuat jantung Rin kembali menari-nari.

Kemudian mata rin tertumbuk pada luka di lengan Len. Luka torehan itu memanjang dari bahu hingga lengan. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun membuat Rin meringis ketika melihatnya. Darah nampaknya sudah berhenti mengalir dari lukanya, darah yang mengalir ke sepanjang lengannya juga telah mengering.

Rin mengompres pelan, membersihkan luka Len. "Apa itu sakit?" Tanyanya cemas. Tidak ada jawaban, namun Rin dapat merasakan gelengan kepala dari Len. Selesai membersihkan luka, Rin membuka kotak obat dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat-obatan yang diperlukan, kemudian menaburkannya kepada luka Len dan melilitkannya perban. Selanjutnya Rin mulai membersihkan jejak darah yang mengering di sepanjang lengan Len.

Rin tersenyum samar, ia teringat ketika Len mengobati kakinya setelah insiden dengan bibi Sonika. Rin menghembuskan nafas yang sedari ditahannya. _Sudah selesai_. Ia mendongak cepat hanya untuk menemukan kedua manik biru milik Len tengah memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Kemudian Rin tersadar ketika melihat jejak darah kering dari kening Len melewati pipi hingga dagunya. _Satu lagi_. "B-biar kulihat." Rin beringsut mendekat. Tangannya bergetar ketika menyibak rambut Len. Rin terperangah, rambut Len yang terlihat acak-acakan terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangannya.

Rin segera meletakan kain lap pada luka Len. Len memejamkan matanya, menikmati desiran lembut pada keningnya. Rin menelan ludah, Len terlihat begitu menggodanya saat ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Len setenang ini. Rin merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk membelai pipi Len dengan tangannya.

' _Jangan!_ ' Rin mengertakkan giginya, kemudian menggeleng perlahan untuk mencoba menahan hasratnya. Tidak berhasil, Rin menghembuskan nafas perlahan, mencoba untuk lebih menenangkan diri. Tapi hal itu membuat deru nafasnya membelai wajah Len, membangunkan Len dan membuat jantung Rin serasa hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

' _Astaga ini terlalu dekat!'_

Rin segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luka pada kening Len, menghindari tatapan mata Len yang hangat dan dalam. Butuh waktu cukup lama hanya untuk mengobati luka pada kening Len. Setelah selesai, Rin segera menjauh dari wajah Len dengan cepat. Ia membuang muka, mengalihkan pandanganya dari tatapan hangat Len kepadanya. Kemudian Rin terperangah, ia melewatkan satu bagian lagi, Rin mendapati luka pada perut bagian kanan milik Len.

"Ah… yang itu…" Rin menunjuk luka pada perut sebelah kanan Len.

Len mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rin, "ini hanya bekas luka yang sudah lama." Rin memperhatikan bekas luka Len, torehan diagonal itu tidak terlalu panjang, namun memiliki lebar yang cukup tebal. Kulit di sekitar luka itu mengkerut dan memiliki warna yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih, Rin." Ucap Len kemudian seraya tersenyum lembut. Rin meraskan wajahnya memanas. Len kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berada di lantai. Saat Len berbalik memunggungi Rin, Rin terlonjak kaget dan nafasnya tercekat. Len yang mendengarnya kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum muram.

"Itu… luka yang sama di bagian belakang perutmu…" Rin menelan ludah, merasa ngeri ketika membayangkannya, "sesuatu menembus perutmu hingga ke bagian belakang… bagaimana bisa?"

Kesunyian segera menyusul. Len memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat.

"Itu sudah terjadi sejak lama sekali. Ketika aku berumur tiga belas tahun."

"A-ap.. apa itu ulah–" Rin menggantungkan kalimatnya ketika melihat senyum masam Len. Ia sudah tahu apa maksudnya, _Demon!_ Rin sontak membelalak kaget.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?" Tanya Rin pada akhirnya, namun wajah Len semakin menggelap. "Ah… maaf. Maafkan aku." Rin serta-merta menyesalinya.

"Tidak apa." Len tertawa getir. "Pernah dengar sebuah desa bernama _Gines_?"

Rin mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi ia tidak tahu sebuah desa bernama Gines. Menemui jalan buntu, Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Yah… itu sebuah desa di sisi timur Areolla, berdiri di tengah padang rumput _Syadinn_. Itu tempat yang indah dan nyaman… sebelum mereka merusaknya." Len berkata dengan suara parau. Ia kemudian mendangakkan kepalanya, "malam itu benar-benar mengerikan… apa yang kulihat hanyalah keputus asaan. Semuanya merah, semuanya mati… baik orang tuaku, maupun adikku." Len mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat, "aku berhasil selamat karena anggota Ratatoskr yang kebetulan berada di sana.

"Maka dari itu… aku akan menyelamatkan Red Yard agar kejadian seperti di Gines tidak terulang lagi… sebagai anggota Ratatoskr." Dan dengan itu Len menghambur pergi, meninggalkan Rin dalam kesunyian.

Rin hanya terdiam, ia belum sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Len, tetapi semuanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Rin ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, ia ingin memeluknya dan membiarkan semua beban Len terlepas dari punggungnya. _Tetapi ia tidak bisa_. Len justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, dan Rin lah yang sangat membutuhkan Len. Sebelum Rin sadari, ia kini justru mendorong Len ke kehampaan yang semakin dalam.

(-v-v-)

' _Rasanya sakit bukan? Kau ingin segera mati dan menyusul semuanya kan? Jangan khawatir… aku akan membawa mu ketempat mereka… dengan perlahan-lahan…_ '

Len mencengkram erat perut bagian kanannya; tempat di mana luka itu berada. Ia meringis ketika mengingatnya. Luka itu sudah lama sembuh, tetapi entah mengapa masih terasa sakit, dan hal itu mengingatkannya kepada malam itu.

Malam yang mengubah kehidupannya.

Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana yang bahagia. Bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan adik perempuannya di desa kecil yang indah. Cita-citanya hanyalah ingin menjadi kesatria, menjadi seseorang yang melindungi keluarga dan tanah kelahirannya adalah impian terbesarnya. Orang bilang ia adalah anak yang jenius, ia seharusnya menjadi seorang dokter atau pedagang ataupun pekerjaan lainnya yang mulia. Banyak para cendekiawan yang ingin menjadikannya murid. Akan tetapi ia tidak mau, dan ia bersyukur keluarganya mendukungnya.

"Kakak!" Seru suara lembut membuyarkan fokusnya. Len menghentikan kegiatannya berlatih pedang sejenak. Dilihat adik perempuannya berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Aku bawakan kakak semangka." Lanjutnya. Ia menaruh potongan potongan buah semangka yang berada di atas nampan ke tanah.

Len menyeka keringatnya. Ia menaruh pedang kayu latihannya kemudian duduk di tanah seraya mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya. Peluh membasahi badannya yang tidak dibalut pakaian atas, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir turun melalui bisepnya.

"Apa aku juga bisa menjadi kesatria seperti kakak?" Suara lembut itu menghentikan laju potongan semangka ke dalam mulutnya. Len tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, adik perempuannya bertanya hal yang aneh baginya.

"Kenapa Lenka ingin menjadi kesatria?" Len bertanya seraya menaruh kembali potongan semangka itu.

"Lenka tadi habis baca buku, itu buku yang menarik. Tokoh utama wanita di sana sangat kuat. Lenka ingin menjadi seperti itu dan melawan monster-monster." Len terkekeh mendengarnya. Meskipun usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Jiwa Lenka masih seperti ia berusia enam tahun.

Sekonyong-konyong, Lenka dengan cepat menyambar pedang kayu latihan milik kakaknya. Ia kehilangan momentum tubuhnya ketika mengangkat pedang itu, menyebabkan tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang akibat berat pedang yang sering dipakai kakaknya untuk berlatih. "Uggh… berat." Keluhnya sebelum meletakan pedang itu secara asal di tanah.

Len yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, melihat kakaknya yang menertawakannya Lenka mengembungkan pipinya, ia selalu melakukannya ketika merasa jengkel. Melihat adiknya yang merajuk, Len segera berdiri dan membelai lembut puncak kepala adiknya. Desiran lembut tangan kakaknya selalu membuat Lenka merasa nyaman, perlakuan kakaknya memang sangat sederhana namun hal itu bisa membuat senyumnya kembali.

"Lenka ingin kuat seperti kakak. Kakak selalu saja melindungi Lenka… jika Lenka kuat, Lenka bisa melindungi kakak!" Kata Lenka, yang membuat kakaknya tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak harus seperti kakak, kau tidak harus kuat… kau pasti punya cara tersendiri untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi."

"Tapi Lenka harus menjadi kuat jika ingin melindungi kakak dari monster bukan?"

Len tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. "Kau tahu kalau monster itu tidak ada kan?"

(-v-v-)

 _Monster itu tidak ada._

Itulah yang Len pikirkan selama ini. Dan ia percaya akan hal itu.

Ketika Lenka berbicara mengenai monster, Len hanya mengatakan bahwa monster itu tidak ada. Mereka hanya berada dalam cerita fiksi, tidak pernah ada. Setidaknya itulah yang ia percayai selama ini. Sampai akhirnya malam ini pun tiba

Ia salah. _Monster itu ada_.

Dan salah satu dari mereka berada di hadapannya.

"AYAH! IBU!" Di sampingnya Lenka berteriak memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Tetapi tidak ada respon, berapa kalipun Lenka berteriak hingga pita suaranya serasa ingin putus. Mereka hanya tertidur di lantai dan dilumuri dengan cairan berwarna merah.

 _Apa yang telah terjadi?_

Len tidak tahu… semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, maka cepat bangunkan ia dari mimpi buruk ini. Mimpi ini terlihat begitu nyata, Len sangat takut akan hal ini. Len memejamkan matanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahan dengan mimpi ini, ia ingin segera bangun.

Ketika membuka mata, Len akhirnya yakin.

 _Bahwa neraka telah menyambutnya_.

 _Monster itu datang_ … Ia berbalik, memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang merah menyala dan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Tampangnya yang buruk rupa menambah kesan menakutkan pada dirinya. Lenka memekik ketakutan, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan kakaknya yang masih diam membatu.

Len merasakan tubuh Lenka bergetar hebat. Kesadaran sontak menghantamnya dengan kuat. Len menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan kuat dan membawanya berlari keluar rumah.

 _Lari!_

Hanya itu pilihan Len sekarang, membiarkan kaki-kakinya melangkah ke tempat ia dan adiknya akan selamat. Tapi ke mana? Len tidak tahu harus ke mana. Meminta pertolongan orang lain? Suara jeritan putus asa dan pemandangan monster-monster yang lalu lalang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebagian kecil dari diri Len masih bertanya-tanya apakah ini sungguhan atau tidak. Monster hanya hidup di dunia khayalan, hanya sebuah cerita untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil. Namun inderanya berkata lain, ini bukan dunia khayalan ataupun mimpi, ia harus lari.

 _Monster itu datang_ … Len bisa mendengar geramannya dan suara gigi-geligi yang bergemeletuk setiap ia melangkah.

Keputusasaan dan kengerian mendekat tiap detik, kematian tepat berada di belakang mereka. Len membawa adiknya berlari sekuat tenaga seraya menjerit-jerit dalam hati. Cengkraman tangan pada adiknya menguat, segenap hati berharap yang berada di genggaman tangannya masihlah tangan Lenka.

Kaki-kakinya yang telanjang mulai membiru akibat basah dan dinginnya tanah Desa Gines, ranting dan batu kerikil menggores kulit kakinya. Namun rasa takut mengalahkan rasa sakit. Wajah mereka pucat pasi, mulut mereka diam seribu bahasa. Yang mereka andalkan hanyalah kaki-kaki mereka, membiarkannya untuk membawanya ke tempat aman.

 _Monster itu datang_ … Len bisa merasakan sepasang bola mata merah menatap buas melalui punggungnya. Ia merasakan tangan-tangan penuh cakar berusaha meraihnya.

Pandangan Len memperlihatkan padang rumput Syadinn di hadapannya. Keluar dari Gines! Mungkin menuju desa ataupun kota lain dan meminta pertolongan adalah hal yang paling tepat!

 _Duk!_

Namun hal selanjutnya yang Len rasakan adalah tanah basah dan dingin Gines menyambut tubuh dan permukaan wajahnya. _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Len kembali berdiri, mencoba kembali melangkah. Akan tetapi sesuatu telah menghalangi. _Ia tidak bisa pergi._

Len terpaku di tempat, tidak mampu bereaksi, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tidak ingin ini terjadi. Sekarang ia berharap ia dan adiknya tengah berada di bagian lain dunia ini alih-alih di sini.

 _Skakmat_. Sudah berakhir… ajal telah menjemputnya.

 _Monster itu datang…_

 _Semakin dekat… dan semakin dekat…_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **Pojok Author :**

Sulit juga kalo nulis pas perut kosong… ogah-ogahan jadinya. Maaf kalau menunggu lama…

Oh iya, saya iseng-iseng buat cover cerita ini pakai photoshop… meskipun gambar polosannya saya ambil dari google dan tinggal di edit edit pakai photoshop.

 **ZERLIN :**

Maaf updatenya lama XD … tapi saya usahakan di chapter depan updatenya bakalan lebih cepat dari ini. Tapi kamu boleh baca cerita saya yang lainnya selagi menunggu update cerita ini (promosi). Cinta segitiga ya? hmmm…. No comment untuk yang satu itu… XD

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.


	8. Chapter 8 - Emora

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Gore(s), Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 8 – Emora**

 **.**

 **.**

Luka termenung dalam ruangannya. Dirinya tengah tenggelam jauh di dalam pikirannya. Banyak hal yang mengganggunya, mulai dari batin sampai pikirannya. Oh, bahkan mungkin hal itu akan segera mempengaruhi fisiknya. Nafasnya tertahan setiap kali ia memikirkan berita tentang Red Yard. Hatinya kini seakan diremas oleh sosok tangan tak kasat mata, dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Semua ini terjadi karena ia sangat mencemaskan adiknya itu, _Len_. Len mungkin menganggap remeh hubungan mereka. Namun Luka selalu menganggap anak itu spesial. Maka dari itu ia berani memanggil laki-laki itu dengan embel-embel 'Adik'.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terpaku dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar lebih lanjut mengenai Red Yard. Kata-kata Gakupo masih terngiang di kepalanya, dan tampaknya tak akan hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kenapa ia melarang mengirim beberapa anggota ke Red Yard? Bantuan dari Latona mungkin bisa melakukannya, mereka bisa saja sampai di Red Yard saat menjelang siang, mengesampingkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang tengah disembunyikan Gakupo? Apa Gakupo akan diam saja? Di samping kematian Len, mungkin saja Red Yard akan berakhir seperti Gines! Sejarah terburuk Ratatoskr mungkin akan terulang kembali!

 _Tunggu… Gines?_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Len juga berasal dari Gines.

 _Astaga…_

Luka segera beranjak dari tempatnya. _Bagaimana ia tidak bisa menyadari hal itu?!_ Gakupo bukannya tidak ingin mengirim bantuan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa!

Luka berlari tergesa-gesa. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu. Ia ingin jawaban dari keadaan yang aneh ini. Gakupo yang sedang senewen mungkin bukan pilihan yang tepat. Tetapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang sudah pasti mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Orang yang berhasil keluar dari Gines dan menyelamatkan satu nyawa dari sana.

(-v-v-)

Len merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan harapan, melihat masa depan melalui mata bengis si monster. _Mati!_ Genggaman tangannya pada Lenka semakin menguat hingga jari-jemari mereka memutih, Lenka mungkin saja sudah mengaduh sakit jika rasa takut tidak mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. Wajah keduanya sudah pucat pasi, banjir keringat, merasa sudah kalah. Sebagian kecil dari diri Len ingin menyerah dan menerima kematian yang cepat tanpa rasa sakit. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Lenka. Mereka –atau setidaknya adiknya harus selamat.

Kepala Len sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi buruk manapun. Rasa takut ini nyata, bagaikan kanker –tumbuh semakin buruk dan ganas. _Kabur_? Kemana?! Punggung mereka membentur sesuatu menyerupai dinding, mereka sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi! _Melawan_? Bukan pilihan yang bagus, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati mengenaskan jika melawan. Ini sudah berakhir. _Skakmat._

"Hentikan!" Pekik Lenka, namun monster itu hanya memberi tatapan mengejek. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan sakiti kami!" Lenka tersentak.

Len mengira bahwa semua seruan Lenka tidak berarti apa-apa, hanya sebuah teriakan putus asa ketika mendekati ajal. Namun siapa sangka monster itu benar-benar berhenti. Apa ia mendengarkan kata Lenka? Atau– Oh… Len seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa dugaannya benar. Tepat ketika rasa takutnya hilang untuk sesaat, sekelebat bayangan hitam menari-nari di udara kemudian menukik dan mendarat di antara mereka dan monster itu. Ini semua belum berakhir, _malah bertambah buruk._ Memang rasa takut itu bagaikan kanker, mungkin bisa dikalahkan dan dihilangkan, namun jika kembali akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, malangnya." Bayangan hitam itu mendesah muram, sebelum mewujud menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah Len bayangkan sebelumnya. Len yakin itu adalah bentuk tubuh wanita, namun ada yang berbeda; seperti sepasang tanduk yang mencuat dari dahinya, kulitnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan bersisik,tapi yang paling membuatnya terlihat mengerikan adalah sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. "Dua kakak beradik. Dikejar kematian, takdir yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada jalan keluar… terkutuk... Di sini kalian terjebak dan mati… menderita." Sosok itu berkata seolah simpati dengan mereka, namun Len sama sekali tidak menemukan raut kesedihan maupun belas kasihan di wajahnya, yang ada hanyalah… _seringai mengerikan._

 _Ini gawat_ … dilihat dari manapun yang satu ini jauh lebih berbahaya.

Monster wanita itu menghirup udara sedalam mungkin seraya memejamkan matanya. "Ah… bau kalian nikmat sekali." Desahnya kemudian, air liur menetes dari mulutnya yang penuh taring. "Pergi… mereka milikku." Ucap monster wanita itu mengusir monster sebelumnya.

Namun alih-alih pergi monster itu justru mengeram dan memekik, terlihat tidak terima mangsanya direbut begitu saja.

Len terbelalak melihat perubahan tiba-tiba pada monster itu. Wajah monster wanita itu berubah menjadi semakin gelap, kemudian diikuti seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya tersentak kebelakang dan iris mata merahnya berputar ke atas dan menghilang –menyisakan bagian putihnya saja. Kemudian secara perlahan kepalanya terkulai ke depan. Saat ia mendongak, bola matanya kembali menyala berwarna merah, tapi bukan hanya irisnya saja, melainkan seluruh bola matanya. Len bisa melihat sesuatu seperti sulur-sulur cahaya di sudut matanya, terlihat mirip sekali seperti api yang menyala.

Rambut panjang ikalnya melayang-layang di sekitar wajahnya –meskipun saat ini tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Detik berikutnya sesuatu seperti aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya, dan semakin membesar setiap detiknya. Hal berikutnya yang Len rasakan adalah sesuatu seperti cairan hangat membasahi wajahnya. Len mengusap wajahnya sebelum melihat telapak tangannya, _darah?_ Dan ketika Len tersadar, cairan yang sama memenuhi sekitar tempat ia berpijak. Di hadapannya, monster wanita itu masih berdiri di sana –berlumuran darah, dari atas sampai bawah. Sebelah tangannya direntangkan ke arah di mana monster satunya berada –tetapi monster itu tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah seonggok daging yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

"Bedebah… Kasta rendah sepertimu… berani-beraninya…" Suara monster wanita itu kini terdengar lain di telinga Len. Bahkan terdengar aneh, seperti dua suara yang dicampur menjadi satu. Nada tinggi dan rendah keluar bersamaan dalam setiap katanya.

Lenka merasa jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia merasa kehilangan pijakan pada tubuhnya. Ia meraih lengan kakaknya, sebagai sandaran, penopang, agar tubuhnya tidak merosot ke tanah. Ia melirik kakaknya. Mata Len membelalak lebar. Wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat.

"Aku belum pernah merasa terhina seperti ini sebelumnya…" Len melihat tubuh monster wanita itu berangsur-angsur mulai kembali _normal_ , "seharusnya kucincang kau perlahan-lahan, kubuat kau merasa bahwa 'mati lebih baik'. Mendengar jeritan sesama demon tidak buruk juga." Kali ini suara monster itu sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya. "Tapi biarlah… aku masih punya hidangan utama…"

Len dan Lenka tersentak, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya. Tubuh mereka refleks mundur kebelakang –saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu menghalangi mereka, punggung mereka membentur sesuatu seperti dinding. "Jangan takut…" Ujar monster itu mencoba menenangkan mereka. Tapi raut wajahnya berkata lain. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mereka dengan sorot menantang, menyeringai dengan bibirnya yang tipis, memperlihatkan taring tajam di baliknya.

"… ayo bermain… namaku _Emora_ …"

(-v-v-)

Kaki-kaki Luka membawanya ke ruang aula. Jika ia sedang beruntung, maka ia bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya di sana, menenggak beberapa botol sake kesukaanya di sudut ruangan, seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat jam kosong di malam hari. Beberapa mata tertuju padanya saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak memperdulikannya, pandangannya mulai mengedar mencari sosok yang di carinya. _Bingo_. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Orang itu berada di sudut ruangan, menenggak sebotol sake sendirian. Sontak Luka segera bergegas menghampirinya.

Merasakan keberadaan seseorang ia mendongak untuk mendapati temannya –Luka– berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorotan mata yang tajam. Tanpa menunggu aba-abanya untuk menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu, Luka sekonyong-konyong menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Suara derit kursi ketika bergesekan dengan lantai mengganggu indra pendengarannya.

"Meiko…" Ujar Luka sesaat sudah duduk di hadapannya. Meiko mendengus, jujur, ia merasa malas untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Meiko malas. Luka bisa mencium bau alkohol yang kuat dari mulutnya. Wajah Meiko memerah karena pengaruh alkohol, matanya sayu dan tidak fokus. Luka mengernyit, Meiko tidak pernah semabuk ini sebelumnya.

"Kau masih sadar? Kau sudah minum berapa banyak?" Luka bertanya khawatir. Tidak ada gunanya mengobrol dengan Meiko jika ia sedang tidak sadar.

"Berisik… Kalau tidak ada perlu… cepat pergi sana." Ujar Meiko senewen. Oh, ia masih sadar rupanya.

"Baiklah… aku akan ke intinya saja…" Luka menahan nafasnya, "apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Yang terjadi…?" Meiko mengetuk-ngetuk jari-jarinya ke meja, kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, sehingga butuh waktu untuk mencerna maksud dari Luka. "Oh… ya. Ya, aku… tahu. Soal Red Yard kan?"

"Ya. Jelaskan padaku apa yang di sembunyikan Gakupo."

"Oh… hahaha… kau bisa bertanya baik-baik. Tatapan matamu itu menyeramkan. Ya, ya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu asal kau mau tenang dan tutup mulut." Kata Meiko dengan nada mengejek, "aku serius… kau harus melakukannya. Jika kau bergerak di luar perintah karena aku. Aku akan dapat masalah. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah…" Luka mengangguk setuju.

"Gakupo itu cerdas… ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan tanpa alasan." Meiko menenggak sakenya, "sebenarnya… tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang. Beberapa pasukan dari Latona dan Ronzar sudah dikirim ke Red Yard." Luka membelalakan matanya, ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

"Tapi Gakupo melarang setiap anggota untuk pergi ke Red Yard! Dan… bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu… aku yang mengirim mereka. Dan… Gakupo menyetujuinya." Mulut Luka menganga, ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Meiko, baru saja Luka ingin bertanya, Meiko sudah menyelanya. "Kau datang setelah laporan dari anggota itu sudah tiba. Wajar saja sih kalau ia melarang setiap anggota pergi ke Red Yard. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sana. Aku saja menarik mundur pasukan yang telah ku kirim."

"Ap… Apa maksud… mu?" Tanya Luka bingung.

"Pernah dengar cerita tentang Gines?"

(-v-v-)

 _Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?!_

Meiko membelalak tidak percaya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat, dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Kakinya lemas, meskipun seolah diajak menari dalam simphoni kematian. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sesuatu yang aneh di luar sana, Meiko sontak keluar dari kamar penginapannya. Kumpulan bayangan hitam menari-nari di udara dalam jumlah yang banyak sebelum berpencar ke segala arah. Kemudian bayangan-bayangan itu merasuki setiap penduduk desa yang terlihat, memasuki tubuh mereka dengan paksa dari setiap lubang di tubuh. Mulai dari hidung, mulut, mata, dan telinga.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah para penduduk yang tadinya normal mulai mengalami perubahan. Tubuh mereka tersentak-sentak. Baik anak kecil maupun orang dewasa, mereka mencakar wajah mereka sendiri seolah merasa tersiksa. Tanpa terkecuali, semuanya berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan. Para penduduk memiliki tanduk di dahinya, kulitnya bersisik, dan iris matanya berwarna merah menyala. Berjalan terseok-seok. Pintu rumah yang semula tertutup dihempaskan dari dalam sehingga terbuka lebar. Para penduduk yang telah berubah berhamburan keluar, memenuhi jalanan desa. Meiko berlari, bersembunyi di sudut gang sempit, ketika menyadari para penghuni penginapan juga mulai berubah.

Beberapa penduduk bahkan mewujud menjadi sesuatu yang lain, menjadi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang sebelumnya hanya merupakan mimpi buruk seseorang dalam tidurnya. Besar dan tinggi. Dengan tonjolan-tonjolan daging di tubuhnya. Beberapa memiliki kulit abu-abu atau kemerahan. Semuanya melihat dengan mata merah menyala. Ada beberapa yang memiliki tubuh kurus kering, tapi bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa memiliki tubuh seperti monster, dengan tangan menjuntai seperti cambuk. Terlihat beberapa sosok seperti anjing namun memiliki enam kaki dan tanduk di pundaknya.

Meiko kini akhirnya telah menyadarinya… _Demon_!

Ia menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. Lututnya lemas., sekujur tubuhnya seolah tidak bertenaga. Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba, ia tidak pernah menyangka mengalami serangan Demon saat ia singgah untuk beristirahat. Dan kini ia sendirian, diladang kematian. Meiko harus keluar dari Gines, mencari kota terdekat dan meminta pertolongan. Keluar dari padang rumput Syadinn, dan menuju kota Thanara adalah pilihan yang tepat.

 _Jika saja sesuatu tidak menghalanginya_.

Meiko membelalak tidak percaya, hal yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini adalah basahnya tanah rerumputan desa Gines. Ia kembali bangkit, kemudian mencoba melangkah keluar desa, hanya untuk mengalami kejadian yang sama. _Apa yang terjadi?!_ Meiko sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Ia tidak bisa keluar. Apakah ini mantra milik Demon? Ini benar-benar mengerikan! Ia ketakutan. Jantungnya memompa cepat, tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya gemetar dari kepala hingga kaki. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan tertahan, hampir-hampir menangis. Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk… hal terakhir yang ingin Meiko rasakan dalam hidupnya adalah tinggal semalaman bersama makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah ia temui.

Meiko terdiam, bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit. Seiring berubahnya para penduduk menjadi sosok menakutkan, aura gelap di udara seakan memadat, menekannya dari segala arah. Menghantuinya dan seakan mempengaruhi otaknya. Meiko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba rileks. Ia tidak bisa berpikiran negatif, atau ia akan dirasuki dan menjadi salah satu dari penduduk itu. ' _Menyedihkan… aku ketakutan sampai mati, tetapi masih menyebut diriku sebagai anggota Ratatoskr.'_

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh Meiko menegang, tubuhnya merasakan aura paling gelap dan paling jahat malam ini, bagai benda tak kasat mata yang menabrakkan diri ke arahnya, menerpa dan menyeretnya. Matanya mengintip dari sudut gang sempit yang gelap, kemudian terbelalak tidak percaya.

' _Apa-apaan… itu…?'_

Sosoknya yang anggun berjalan di tengah jalanan desa Gines, rambut _honey-blondenya_ tergerai indah bak kain sutra, kulit putih dan mulus mengkilat bagai porselen. Paras wajahnya yang cantik dibalut dalam pesona masa menuju remajanya. Sekali lagi Meiko tidak percaya, bahwa aura gelap nan jahat yang menekannya berasal dari sosok gadis anggun yang berjalan riang di tengah puluhan monster buruk rupa yang bertekuk lutut.

(-v-v-)

' _Sakit… seluruh tubuhku… rasanya sakit sekali... perutku terasa panas… tetapi… aku kedinginan… mengigil… ah, kepalaku pusing… apa aku akan mati…? Sial… aku… tidak mau… Lenka… Lenka…'_

"Astaga… kau masih… hidup?"

' _… Apa…?_ _Seseorang…? Siapa…? Kumohon… tolong…'_

Mulut Meiko menganga lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ini terlalu mengerikan, sulit untuk dipercaya. Bagaimanapun Meiko melihatnya, anak laki-laki itu sudah seharusnya mati. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka lebam dan goresan. Tangan dan kakinya terpelintir bagaikan cucian yang habis diperas, beberapa tulang terlihat seakan ingin mencuat keluar daging. Jari-jarinya menekuk ke arah yang tidak wajar. Dan yang paling membuat Meiko meringis adalah luka pada perutnya, sebuah luka yang sangat lebar, hampir membentuk bulatan sempurna, menembus ke bagian belakang. _Mengerikan…_ Tapi ia bernafas… ia masih hidup.

"Bagaimana bisa…?"

"T-to-tolong…" Gumamnya lemah di sela nafasnya yang berat dan pendek. Meiko terkejut, tidak menyangka ia masih bisa berbicara. "… a-aku tidak… ingin… m-mati… tolong…"

Meiko tersenyum miris, "apa yang bisa aku lakukan nak? Kau sudah sekarat, melihatmu sangat menyedihkan. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membunuhmu, mengakhiri rasa sakit yang kau derita. Kau lebih baik mati saja dari pada menderita mati perlahan-lahan seperti ini."

"T-tidak… mau…"

Meiko terdiam sejenak, sebelum tertawa singkat, meskipun tidak ada hal yang menarik, "hahahaha… apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku ini menyedihkan… aku seharusnya menyelamatkan orang-orang, membunuh monster-monster itu. Tetapi aku melarikan diri… bersembunyi… ketakutan sepanjang malam. Berapa lama kau seperti ini? Satu jam? Dua jam? Atau bahkan sepanjang malam?" Tanya Meiko frustrasi, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Terlihat kelelahan. Nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Lukamu terlalu parah. Jujur, kau seharusnya sudah mati. Aku… tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu…" Air mata Meiko tidak terbendung lagi, ia menangis dalam keputus asaan. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, Meiko melepas kalung yang dikenakannya, kemudian meletekannya di dada pemuda itu. "Kau harus melakukannya sendiri… aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya. Itu warisan turun temurun keluargaku, diberikan dari generasi ke generasi. Aku… akan memberikannya padamu."

Meiko menggertakkan giginya, air matanya mengailr semakin deras. "Buktikan jika kau benar-benar ingin hidup. Dan buktikan… kalau aku… bisa menyelamatkan setidaknya satu orang. Buktikan… jika aku masih layak menjadi bagian dari Ratatoskr! Kumohon..."

Sinar matahari kemudian menyambut wajah basah Meiko. Sang fajar mulai terlihat membumbung secara perlahan, mengakhiri malam panjang terburuk. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Meiko rasakan adalah kalung miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya berpendar berwarna kemerahan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author:**

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	9. Chapter 9 - Dua Anak Kecil

"Sudah enam jam lebih semenjak keberhasilan misi kita. Tidak di sangka sudah lewat tengah malam… ini gawat. Kita harus segera pulang sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu menemukan kita." Di tengah dinginnya malam ia menggumam muram. Rambut pendek berwarna toscanya melambai perlahan tertiup semilir angin malam. Netranya memandang langit penuh bintang, ditemani cahaya bulan separuh. Ia menghela nafas –entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, perasaan rindu pada rumah dan kasur di kamarnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hentikan keluhanmu, Mikuo. Aku sudah sangat kelelahan sehabis berjalan selama beberapa jam. Kita sudah sepakat untuk beristirahat di sini." Di sampingnya, sosok perempuan berambut senada dengan miliknya dan di ikat twintail berseru jengkel. Ia menjepit tangannya di ketiak, merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang semakin ganas. "Yah… kurasa yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah api."

"Ya, kecuali jika kau menginginkan beberapa tamu yang tidak ramah, Miku."

Miku mendengus, ia juga ingin segera pulang, menikmati segelas alkohol yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Berbaring di kasur yang empuk, alih-alih tanah dan kerikil.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Miku dan Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba bersuara setelah beberapa lama diam membisu. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menatap taburan bintang di angkasa. Pandangannya yang kosong menerawang jauh, tenggelam dalam gelapnya tirai hitam di angkasa. "Tiba-tiba aku… teringat dengan Len."

Miku dan Mikuo mendengus bersamaan, tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kisah prajurit wanita yang terpisah dengan kesatria pujaan hatinya. Tetapi di dalam lubuk hatinya mereka juga merindukan sosok itu. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Hanya bertukar pesan melalui surat semenjak kepergiannya dari divisinya sendiri. Mereka penasaran… apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu saat ini?

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Miku pada akhirnya, sebelum ikut memandang langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang gemerlap.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya datar sebelum memeluk lututnya sendiri, kerutan pada dahinya semakin bertambah. "Hanya saja… perasaanku tidak enak."

Miku mengernyit, tidak paham maksud pernyataan temannya itu. "Apa ada yang aneh, Gumi?"

"Ini seolah-olah… aku merasa… aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku takut. Apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu? Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini? Apa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita lagi? Menjalankan misi sendirian dari atasan, tanpa meminta bantuan dari divisinya sendiri. Memangnya dia siapa, kapten pun bukan. Dia bawahanku. Dasar Len bodoh…"

"Pengecut itu memilih melarikan diri. Bersembunyi di tempat aman alih-alih melawan musuhnya." Sahut Mikuo pada akhirnya.

"Shhh… Mikuo! Len menanggung beban berat sendirian. Ia diincar, ia hanya tidak ingin markas kita ketahuan hanya karena Demon yang mencarinya. Kita sudah pernah bertemu _Emora_ sebelumnya, kupikir kau seharusnya mengerti. Len… dia masih belum menyelesaikan pertarungannya." Seru Miku membantah pernyataan Mikuo.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja… kenapa ia tidak meminta bantuan kita? Kita temannya, kita satu divisi dengannya. Ia malah pergi begitu saja. Ini seolah-olah… ia tidak ingin melibatkan kita. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Gumi. Sial…"

Keheningan melanda sesudahnya. Semua merasakan hal yang sama. Rindu, jengkel, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gumi kemudian. Ia membenamkan kepalanya kelutut. Dadanya terasa sakit, rasa rindu semakin tidak tertahankan ketika bayangan pemuda itu melintas di pikirannya.

Miku ataupun Mikuo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka justru mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing, tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri untuk beberapa detik.

"Ia pasti baik-baik saja." Jawab Miku pada akhirnya, "kita akan pulang dan mengirim banyak surat kepadanya. Ia pasti akan membalasnya, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja."

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus." Mikuo mengangguk setuju. "Sudah cukup istirahatnya, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju markas."

Matahari sudah lama menghilang ke balik cakrawala, menyisakan Gumi dan hanya kedua anggota divisinya –tanpa keberadaan orang itu. Sebisa mungkin Gumi ingin berjuang, agar Len tidak ikut menghilang seperti matahari senja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 9 – Dua Anak Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial… Empat jam lagi…" Ucap Mayu seraya menatap muram arloji di tangan kanannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, "masih lama bagi fajar untuk menyingsing."

"Sial… mereka tidak ada habisnya…" Gumam Rinto, wajahnya mengkilap –peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kondisi mereka sedang tidak baik sekarang. Sepanjang malam mereka bertempur tiada henti, menghadapi beragam Demon yang mengerikan menyiksa mereka baik fisik maupun mental. Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka; di dalam salah satu rumah penduduk desa yang gelap dan pengap, tengah memulihkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang terkuras.

"Len…" Panggil Rin. Suaranya hanya berupa bisikan samar.

Len menoleh, cukup sulit untuk berbicara bahkan hanya untuk membalas panggilan Rin. Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas, terlihat jelas jika saat ini Len sangat kelelahan, nafasnya sudah tidak seperti biasanya –berat dan pendek, bulir-bulir keringat membanjiri wajah memikatnya.

"Ini tidak baik… kita belum menyisir seluruh desa… dan kita sudah sangat kelelahan. Apa… yang harus kita… lakukan?"

Len berfikir sejenak seraya melihat keadaan dari balik jendela rumah. Mereka bersembunyi sementara, beberapa mengeluh tidak bisa melanjutkan lebih dari ini, terutama para penduduk desa yang telah Len selamatkan, mereka telah berlarian ke sana ke mari meloloskan diri dari demon – lelah fisik maupun pikiran. Len mengerti, Mayu, Rinto, dan Rin juga butuh istirahat, hanya mereka lah kekuatan tempurnya saat ini, akan jadi hal buruk jika mereka kehabisan tenaga dalam pertarungan melawan Demon.

Kemudian pandangan Len berubah ke arah – _beberapa_ – sekolompok penduduk desa yang berhasil mereka selamatkan. Len ingin menambah kekuatan tempurnya, mengajak beberapa penduduk desa untuk ikut bertarung bersamanya, namun mereka terlalu takut, sekujur tubuh mereka bergetar hebat –dari kepala sampai kaki. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak bisa bertarung kalau mengatasi rasa takut pun tidak bisa.

"Beristirahatlah…" Ujar Len singkat. Keputusannya membuat Rin menghela nafas lega. Rin memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan cermat, kondisi Len juga tidak baik, mungkin Len lah yang kondisinya paling buruk, Len terlihat sangat kelelahan, dan yang paling membuat hati Rin seakan teriris adalah luka lebam dan goresan yang semakin bertambah di sekujur tubuhnya; hasil pertarungan Len ketika mencoba melindungi ia dan yang lainnya.

"Lukamu… cukup parah… kuobati ya?" Tawar Rin ramah.

"Tidak perlu… kau kelelahan, beristirahatlah."

"Tidak apa-apa… setidaknya biarkan aku berguna… aku lemah, aku terus ditolong olehmu…"

"Kau sudah sangat membantuku. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu lagi." Kata-kata Len yang tegas membuat Rin terhenyak. "Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri, atau meminta orang lain melakukannya. Kau beristirahatlah… aku membutuhkanmu di pertarungan selanjutnya."

Dengan setengah hati Rin mengangguk menerima perkataan Len, sebelum ia menutup mata dan terlelap.

Ketika Rin menutup matanya, ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang di udara. Rin menggeliat perlahan namun tubuhnya tidak merasakan permukaan lantai yang ia tiduri. Rin pun dengan perlahan membukan matanya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Alih-alih tempat sebelumnya yang Rin tempati, Rin kini berada di sebuah ruangan hampa udara dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti, tidak ada apapun, hanya ada warna hitam sejauh mata memandang.

"–long… ak…" Rin menoleh, yakin ia mendengar suara dengan samar.

"Siapa…?" Tanya Rin penasaran. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang melayang di ruang hampa udara, Rin mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya dari keadaan tidur menjadi berdiri.

"Ku.. –on." Bisik suara itu lagi. Rin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Cukup lama Rin dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia sudah akan menyerah dan mengutuk kejadian yang menimpanya jika saja kedua matanya tidak menangkap sebuah cahaya. Tidak perlu beripikir panjang, Rin segera menghampiri cahaya itu. Tangannya meraih cahaya itu dengan perlahan, namun sebelum Rin mampu menyentuhnya sekonyong-konyong cahaya itu melebar dengan cepat dan terang.

Rin mengerjap kemudian menggosok kedua matanya yang buta sesaat ketika cahaya itu menyerangnya. Ketika kedua matanya sudah mulai membiasakan diri, Rin membuka kedua matanya perlahan kemudian terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak ada ruangan hampa udara dengan kegelapan pekat, kini ia berada di sebuah tempat yang ia tidak ketahui. Kedua kakinya menginjak tanah dan rumput, tidak melayang lagi. Matahari bersinar terang di langit biru tanpa awan. Rumah-rumah dan pepohonan di sejauh mata memandang. Tempat ini… indah.

Kemudian pandangan Rin menangkap sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuna berlari di hadapannya. Rin merasa familiar dengan penampilan anak laki-laki itu. Rambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ rendah, dengan iris berwarna azure. Kalau diperhatikan… mirip Len? Di belakangnya –anak perempuan itu– berpenampilan bagaikan bayangan cermin sang anak laki-laki. Rambut _honey-blonde_ nya panjang tergerai, iris matanya berwarna azure yang senada dengan milik si anak laki-laki. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka bersaudara.

Mereka berlarian ke sana kemari. Sang anak perempuan terlihat kesusahan mengejar sang anak laki-laki. Rin mengernyit, mereka nampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya. _Apa yang terjadi_? Belum lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sang anak perempuan terjatuh dan menangis, anak laki-laki itu menghampirinya, terlihat sangat menyesal dan sedih. Mereka mengucapkan beberapa kata, tapi Rin tidak bisa mendengarnya. Namun, apapun yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu sukses membuat sang anak perempuan berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Sang anak laki-laki ikut tersenyum, sebelum menggendong anak perempuan itu di punggungnya dan membawanya pergi.

Rin yang melihat mereka berjalan menjauh darinya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun di tengah kebingungan yang melandanya, Rin merasakan seutas senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat kedua anak itu. Sebelum wajahnya memerah kemudian karena teringat ketika Len melakukan hal yang serupa kepadanya.

Kemudian pemandangan di sekitarnya kembali berubah. Rin sedikit syok karena hal itu. Pemandangan yang ia lihat kini terlihat seperti di dalam rumah yang sederhana. Rin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati kedua anak yang sebelumnya, sang anak laki-laki sedang menyapu lantai rumah, sedangkan sang anak perempuan sedang menjemur pakaian. Namun kali ini tidak hanya mereka berdua. Kedua mata Rin menangkap sosok laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya, sang laki-laki sedang membersihkan perabotan rumah, sedangkan yang perempuan sedang memasak. Oh, mereka pasti kedua orang tua dari kedua anak itu. Ya, mereka semua memiliki warna rambut dan bola mata yang senada.

Senyum menghiasi setiap wajah keluarga itu. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kemudian Rin merasakan sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia akan dipaksa untuk melihat pemandangan yang lain. Namun kini yang Rin lihat adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah di bayangkannya, ia merasakan sebuah ketenangan dan kebahagiaan sebelumnya, namun kali ini berbeda… ini kebalikan dari yang tadi. Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, namun keadaan di sini sangat ramai dan dimeriahkan oleh… rasa takut dan putus asa. Kobaran api yang melahap beberapa rumah menyala lebih terang dari pada sinar bulan separuh yang terlihat mengejek.

Di atas jalan setapak yang Rin pijaki, ia melihat beberapa sosok aneh berkeliaran, melolong dan menyalak-nyalak gembira. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Rin untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. _Serangan Demon._ Orang-orang berlarian ke sana kemari, mencari jalan keluar dan pertolongan. Beberapa dari mereka terbunuh di depan mata Rin. Darah, irisan daging, dan isi perut memenuhi pandangan Rin. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Rin takut… ia tidak ingin melihat ini.

Rin sudah akan menutup mata dan telinganya jika saja kedua matanya tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan sekelilingnya. Sekonyong-konyong Demon-Demon yang berkeliaran memudar secara perlahan, begitu pula dengan mayat-mayat, darah, dan hal menjijikan lainnya. Mereka memudar, menjadi transparan dan menghilang. Rin berharap cemas, apa ia akan melihat pemandangan yang lainnya? Akhirnya apa yang Rin pikirkan pun tejadi . Pemandangan sekitarnya berubah. Namun ia tidak berpindah tempat, ia masih berada di tanah yang ia pijak sebelumnya. Rumah-rumah di sekitarnya bobrok hangus terbakar. Semuanya terlihat seperti dibumi hanguskan. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Sejauh mata memandang tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, baik manusia ataupun Demon. Rin bergidik ngeri, inilah yang terjadi seusai serangan Demon. Ia takut jika Red Yard akan berakhir seperti ini.

Rin melangkahkan kaki-kakinya, ia tidak tahu ke mana, tempat ini tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Setidaknya Rin tidak ingin berdiam diri di sana. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari kejadian aneh ini. Kedua kaki Rin membawanya ke tempat padang rumput yang luas. Namun yang menarik perhatian Rin adalah seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Rin mengenal orang itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi, _itu Len_. Len menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu, tapi Rin tahu yang Len tatap adalah apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Wajah Len yang terlihat sangat sedih mengusik hati Rin. Kemudian Rin tersadar, apa yang ada di belakangnya adalah Gines; tanah kelahiran Len. Kedua kaki milik Rin kembali melangkah, langkah-langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju Len, namun Rin merasakan ada yang aneh, ia seperti tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sesaat kemudian, pemandangan di sekitarnya kembali berubah menjadi ruang hampa dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti, namun Rin bisa merasakan pijakan pada kakinya.

Kaki-kaki Rin terus melangkah menuju Len –yang anehnya masih berada di sana. Akan tetapi pemuda itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. _Tunggu_! Rin mencoba berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melihat punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh perlahan-lahan. Langkah-langkah kaki Rin semakin cepat, tangannya mencoba menggapai Len. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi. Ini seolah-olah… Len akan pergi meninggalkannya. Rin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun lagi-lagi ia hanya berjalan di tempat.

Ia lelah… ia tidak bisa mengejar Len. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahnya yang kaku, dan ia pun mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Di saat itu terjadi, seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna hijau berlari menembus dirinya –seolah sosoknya hanya berupa bayangan– dan mengejar Len dengan tatapan khawatir, seolah takut jika Len menghilang, sama seperti yang Rin rasakan.

Dalam pandangannya, gadis itu mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti, meskipun Len tetap berjalan menjauh. Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya ke arah Len, seolah pasrah dengan kepergian Len.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu. Pastikan kau kembali." Ucapnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?! Rin kembali berlari, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Len. Ia tidak akan melakukan apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sekelilingnya berputar. Ia kembali dipaksa melihat pemandangan yang lain… sementara ia tidak bisa menggapai Len dengan kedua kakinya.

"LEN!"

 _Menyedihkan…_

Tempat Rin berpijak masih ruangan hitam sejauh mata memandang. Nafas Rin tersenggal-senggal, kepalanya terasa semakin pusing, keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Kemudian bola mata Rin menangkap sesuatu yang lain.

Anak perempuan yang ia lihat sebelumnya berdiri di hadapannya .

Gadis kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia masih menangis meskipun berusaha sekuat tenaga menghapus air matanya. Rin melihatnya dengan kasihan, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang orang dewasa katakan, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rin mencoba bergerak, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku. Rin menghela nafasnya, tidak peduli. Biarlah, toh yang lain tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Dan saat Rin berpikir seperti itu, anak itu melihat ke arahnya dengan kedua matanya yang basah. _Bagaimana bisa?!_ Rin terkejut, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian ia mulai melangkah menghampiri Rin. Rin melihat ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, semakin gadis kecil itu melangkah tubuhnya semakin membesar –seolah-olah ia menjadi dewasa di setiap langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis kecil –oh, Rin sudah tidak pantas memanggilnya dengan 'gadis kecil', ataupun 'anak perempuan' lagi– itu berdiri di hadapannya dan tubuhnya menjadi sama tinggi dengan Rin.

Gadis itu melihat Rin dengan lekat. Air mata masih mengalir melalui matanya, membanjiri pipinya yang mulus bak porselen. Rin ingin mengucapkan beberapa kata, menanyakan hal seperti: _kenapa ia menangis_? Namun lidahnya kelu, Rin mengutuk keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"–long… ak…" Ujarnya seraya terisak. Rin mengernyit, tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Oh, ini mirip seperti yang ia dengar saat pertama kali mengalami kejadian aneh ini. _Apa dia yang berbicara waktu itu_? "Ku.. –on."

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Sang gadis mengangguk, ia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras –mencoba untuk berhenti menangis .

"Tolong selamatkan kakakku… kumohon…"

Dan hal selanjutnya yang Rin rasakan adalah cahaya terang membutakan matanya

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author:**

Sebagai permohonan maaf karena sempat menghilang, maka chapter ini saya update secepatnya. Maaf kalo ternyata ampas. Mayu sama Rinto sempat menghilang di tiga chapter terakhir… maaf, mungkin mereka akan nongol di chapter depan. Pasti bete kan ngeliat flashback dan sudut pandang karakter yang berubah-ubah terlalu sering? Ya, soalnya saya kepikiran mau buat prekuel setelah cerita ini selesai #GaAdaYangNgarep XD

Oh iya, saya juga menambahkan bumbu cinta segitiga di sini.

.

.

Saya akan berterima kasih atas masukan dan review yang diberikan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


	10. Chapter 10 - Sosok Yang Sebenarnya

_Lagi!_ __

Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Aura jahat yang menggantung pekat di udara. Perasaan akan diawasi semakin membuat Mayu bergidik. Di antara mereka, sesuatu, sesosok makhluk yang berbahaya, yang mengintai dalam kegelapan, memperhatikan mereka setiap detik. Sepasang bola mata berwarna merah terus mengawasi setiap gerak mereka.

Mayu takut.

Kenyataan bahwa intuisinya masih simpang siur bisa saja membahayakan. Tetapi, bagaimana jika itu benar? Lantas, siapa dia?

Mungkinkah musuh terkuat yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi?

Tujuan akhir dari misi berdarah ini?

Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Seperti bermain-main di atas panggung boneka, ketika sepasang tali bisa diputus kapan saja, Mayu merasa –bahwa kubah ini tidak berbeda dengan panggung sandiwara mematikan.

 _Lagi!_

Di beberapa saat tertentu, Mayu merasa ketika semburan aura itu lebih kuat dari biasanya –seolah menghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Tetapi juga menariknya untuk mengikuti. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak terjawab kembali tengiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Otaknya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras daripada biasanya –karena efek rasa takut berlebih yang dideritanya.

 _Lagi!_

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Mentalnya akan hancur! Bajingan itu seolah mempermainkannya, perlahan-lahan menghancurkannya dari dalam. Siapapun dia, keluarlah!

Seolah menjawab teriakan batinnya.

Mayu melihat sosok yang familiar.

' _Siapa perempuan mirip Len yang kulihat tadi? Adiknya?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, OOC, EYD, Dan lain-lain**

 **Red Yard**

 **Chapter 10 – Sosok Yang Sebenarnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Apa yang baru saja terjadi?'_

Rin memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing ketika kesadaran menghantamnya dengan tiba-tiba. Mimpi aneh itu terus melekat dalam otaknya –yang terus berteriak meminta istirahat. Semuanya terasa begitu aneh. Bagaikan rekaman kaset yang diputar, Rin seolah menonton kilas balik dari sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya itu. Seolah-olah ia berada di sana, menyaksikan detik demi detik peristiwa yang menghubungkan setiap kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Meskipun beberapa pertanyaan masih tersisa di benaknya. Tetapi, ia bisa mengatakan:

 _Semuanya sudah cukup jelas._

Sekonyong-konyong, air mata turun mengaliri pipi Rin dengan perlahan. _Ia menangis_? Mungkin sudah sewajarnya. Beban yang dipikul pemuda itu jauh lebih besar bahkan untuk dibagi seperkian bagian untuk diberikan kepada Rin.

Tetapi, ia sudah diminta.

Ia sudah diminta untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu yang hatinya rapuh.

Ya, mimpi itu adalah petunjuk baginya. Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, Rin harus melakukannya –jika ia tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi hidupnya. Seperti pemuda itu yang berjalan kian menjauh dalam mimpi.

Oh, sejak kapan Rin menganggap pemuda yang baru akrab dengannya sebagai sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya?

"Rin?" Suara familiar terdengar lembut di telinga Rin, membuatnya terlonjak seketika. Ciri khas suara berat bagaikan penanyi baritone dalam konser aria menarik Rin ke dalamnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Len, memberikan tatapan khawatir kepadanya. Perban yang tidak dibalut dengan benar menutupi sebagian besar bagian tubuhnya. Rin berfikir bahwa Len membalut lukanya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Len kemudian. Rin terdiam sejenak, sebelum menggeleng dengan perlahan.

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Maaf, sepertinya aku ketiduran." Jawab Rin.

"Kau kelihatan lelah sekali." Sekali lagi Len memberikan tatapan khawatir. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, ini semua akan berakhir."

"Len, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Gumam Rin lemah. Len hanya terdiam, menunggu untuk Rin melanjutkan. "Apa kau mempunyai adik perempuan?"

 _Deg_!

Ekspresi wajah Len berubah seketika. Matanya melebar, dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Ia tampak gelisah sekarang, bulir-bulir keringat sekonyong-konyong mengalir dari pelipisnya. "I-itu…" Ucap Len terbata-bata, ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun selalu terhenti di tenggorokannya. Rin hanya menunggu jawaban Len dengan ekspresi harap cemas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Len justru melontarkan pertanyaan balasan. Rin tersentak, _haruskah ia menjawabnya_?

Rin menghembuskan nafas, menahannya hingga sepuluh detik – _12345678910_ – kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia harus mengatakannya pada Len, tidak ada gunanya untuk menyebunyikannya.

"Len, kita harus bicara." Rinto di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu. Rin menggerutu, mendapati kakaknya memotong pembicaraan pribadinya.

"Bisakah itu menunggu?" Ujar Len.

"Kurasa tidak, ini penting. Aku akan berbicara di sini agar Rin bisa mendengarnya juga." Selepas itu Mayu datang menghampiri –ikut mendengarkan.

"Kita tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh dari ini. Kita semua sudah kelelahan, kita tidak bisa membawa yang lainnya untuk pergi juga. Kuanggap ini yang terakhir Len. Ini benteng pertahanan terakhir kita. Rinto menjelaskan. Kini semua mata tertuju kepada Len. Dalam hati egoisnya Rin mengangguk setuju, tubuhnya terus berteriak meminta istirahat.

"Ini belum berakhir. Fajar sama sekali belum tiba." Ujar Len dengan ekspresi wajah keras. Sejenak semuanya menahan nafas, "tapi aku akan menyetujui jika tempat ini akan menjadi pemberhentian terakhir kita. Aku tidak bisa menanggung risiko yang bisa membunuh kita semua."

"Meskipun berdiam di sini belum tentu menjamin keselamatan kita semua." Ujar Mayu ketus.

"Kita bisa bersembunyi, mengulur waktu yang setidaknya hanya tinggal dua jam lagi." Balas Rinto.

"Bukan itu maksudku… Aku merasa kita sedang di awasi."

"Di awasi? Maksudmu… kau bisa merasakan mereka?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"Hawa membunuh yang mengerikan… aku tidak yakin monster apa yang akan kita hadapi. Tapi, kurasa kau mengetahuinya Len. Semua ini tidak terjadi kebetulan kan?" Tatapan Mayu menusuk Len yang kini tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jantung Rin sesaat berhenti berdetak menanggapi perkataan Mayu.

"Sekarang aku ingat dengan perkataanmu di siang lalu. Kau mengatakan bahwa ini salahmu, dan kehadiranmu sebagai Ratatoskr mengundang mereka kemari."

"Tepat. Tidak ada maksud lain."

 _Bohong_. Rin tahu bahwa apa yang Len katakan adalah kebohongan. Apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa diutarakan dengan seenaknya!

"Kau berbohong?" Ujar Mayu. Oh, dia bisa mengetahuinya? Rin berharap bahwa Mayu tidak membawa permasalahan ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak." Ujar Len singkat. Rin terperangah, raut wajah Len sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sarat kebohongan. _Ia sudah terbiasa menyembunyikan emosinya._

"Terserah. Kurasa… kita memang tidak begitu cocok, Len. Aku belum bisa mempercayaimu sampai saat ini. Kau… terlalu misterius."

"Kau bebas untuk melakukannya, tidak masalah untukku. Selain itu… apa maksudmu bahwa kau bisa merasakan mereka?"

"Heh… aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu sebelum kau bercerita lebih dahulu." Ucap Mayu sebelum beranjak pergi.

Len menghela nafas, memijat keningnya yang pusing. "Aku serahkan tempat ini kepada kalian. Pertahankan tempat ini, selamatkan yang selamat… termasuk kalian."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin beristirahat?" Tanya Rinto sebelum Len turut beranjak. Len tersenyum singkat, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Rinto sebelum punggung pemuda itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Dalam hati Rin merasa cemas. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal itu.

(-v-v-)

"Rin!" Teriak Mayu ketika ia melihat Rin dalam jarak pandangnya. "Kita perlu bicara." Sekonyong-konyong ekspresi Mayu mengeras setelah Rin menghampiri.

"P-perihal Len?" Gumam Rin.

Mayu terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Rin segera menyadarinya, "y-ya, kau benar. K-kau mengetahui sesuatu kan?"

Rin memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak ingin bercerita hal itu kepada Mayu. Tapi ia rasa semua itu percuma saja. Mayu sudah menyadarinya. Ia benar-benar ragu. Mungkin diam adalah jawabannya untuk saat ini.

Mayu menghela nafas, terlihat jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala Rin. "Sosok perempuan yang sekilas kulihat tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat tidak asing."

 _Deg_!

Bahu Rin menegang seketika. ' _Mayu melihatnya_?! '

"Aku yakin kau juga pernah melihatnya bukan?"

"I-iya, hanya sekilas, jadi kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi."

Rin dapat melihat mata Mayu yang melebar, "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengatakannya! Kau ceroboh! Kuberitahu, itu sama sekali bukan ilusi. Sosok itu… sosok itu…" Mayu terlihat ragu melanjutkannya. "Ia mengawasi kita tepat sejak matahari terbenam."

"Eh…? Bagaimana kau…"

"Aku terus merasakannya. Walau aku sendiri tidak tahu apa dan di mana sosok itu. Yang jelas ia berbahaya. Ia seperti… mengincar sesuatu dari kita."

 _Mengincar sesuatu…_?

"Kau menyadarinya? Jika kita membiarkannya… kita mungkin akan kehilangan Len."

 _Kehilangan… Len_?

 _Tidak!_ Ia tidak mau!

"Awasi terus Len, Rin! Dia mungkin bersikap tenang, tapi aku takut kalau rasa cemas kita terbukti benar dan Len bertindak dengan ceroboh."

Rin mengangguk dengan antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Oh kalian di sini rupanya." Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Rinto sedang menghampiri mereka berdua,

"Oh iya, kalian tahu di mana Len?" Lanjutnya kemudian. Rin dan Mayu saling memandang satu sama lain, bahu mereka menegang seketika mendengar pertanyaan Rinto.

"Apa maksudmu kak?"

"Huh? Kupikir Len sedang beristirahat di kamar, tapi ketika aku ke sana, ia tidak ada. Kucari di seluruh tempat ini pun tidak menemukannya. Jadi kupikir kalian menyembunyikannya, ha ha ha." Kata Rinto diselingi tawa ringannya.

"Rinto, kau tau betapa seriusnya masalah ini?" Tanya Mayu. Rinto hanya memberikan tatapan bingung. "Brengsek kau. Cepat cari Len, kuceritakan nanti!"

"Mencari Len? Di mana?"

"Ia pasti berada di luar, bodoh!"

"APA?!" Rinto tersedak mendengar umpatan Mayu "Ia gila! Apa yang dilakukannya? Dan kau mau mencarinya keluar? Kau tau betapa berbahanya hal itu kan?! …Tch …Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Mayu, Rin…?"

"Len mencoba melawan sosok yang sangat kuat, Rinto…

"Dan ia mungkin saja akan mati."

(-v-v-)

Langkah kakinya membawanya menjejaki jalanan dengan tanah kerikil. Ditemani sinar bulan separuh, membuatnya bisa mengintip dibalik kegelapan. Puluhan pasang mata berwarna merah memperhatikan setiap langkahnya dari celah kegelapan yang tak terjamah, menggeram dan meringkik buas ketika melihatnya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang, seakan tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menyerangnya.

Tidak jika monster itu berada di dekat sini.

Memikirkan keberadaan makhluk itu membuat emosi Len berkecamuk; marah, sedih, frustrasi, entah apakah hatinya siap untuk melihat wajah itu sekali lagi.

Bukan rupa dari monster mengerikan yang memberikan trauma kepada hidupnya. Tetapi, wajah cantik yang sangat ia kenal, yang kini telah direnggut dari hidupnya.

 _Adiknya._

Langkah kakinya kini membawanya ke tanah lapang yang sepi. Len mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berhenti di satu titik, tepat di mana seseorang berdiri di sana –seolah sedang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Emora…" Ucap Len lirih. Sosok itu kemudian tersenyum cerah, darah Len mendidih ketika ia menunjukkan senyuman yang biasa Lenka perlihatkan. _Lenka yang dulu…_

"Akhirnya kau menjawab panggilanku!" Serunya bahagia. Len tentu mengetahui 'panggilan' yang dimaksud: _Telepati_. Tidak mengherankan jika Len sudah tahu bahwa Emora sudah mengawasinya bahkan sejak matahari terbenam. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku ingin bertemu dengan mu! 3 tahun? 4 tahun? Sejak kau melarikan diri dari kelompok kecil Ratatoskr mu itu sulit bagiku untuk menemukanmu tahu!"

"Bodoh… kau benar-benar bodoh, bocah. Kau tahu kalau aku pasti bisa menemukanmu di mana pun kau berada." Lanjutnya seraya menyeringai. "Tapi, harus kuakui Red Yard adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa kau ambil. Sayang sekali, pada akhirnya tempat ini menjadi neraka. Dan kau tahu… semua itu salahmu."

"Berisik." Ucap Len datar. Sekonyong-konyong raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin, tatapan matanya menjadi buas, jauh berbeda dengan Len yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang, kini ia… terlihat menyeramkan. "Kau tahu kalau aku menjawab panggilanmu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Emora."

"Jahatnya." Ujar Emora dengan nada menggoda. "Kau bahkan tidak menyapa adikmu ini. dan terlebih… Emora ini, Emora itu… aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Lenka, kakak."

"Mati." Satu lagi nada dingin dengan aura kelam keluar dari mulut Len seraya ia menghunuskan pedangnya. Saat ini tujuannya hanya satu: membunuh, atau dibunuh.

"Eh? Kau bahkan tidak ragu sedikit pun menghunuskan pedang ke arah adikmu sendiri… bagus… ini benar bagus… kuh –AHAHAHAHAHA…!" Sosok berwujud Lenka itu mengeluarkan suara gelak tawa melengking yang mengerikan, suara yang tadinya mengalun merdu dari bibir tipisnya digantikan dengan suara yang mengerikan. "Aku benar-benar senang, bocah! Kini kau sudah benar-benar matang! Bagus! Ini bagus! Kau terlihat jauh lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya! Aku ingin memakanmu! Aku ingin memakanmu! Aku ingin memakanmu!" Len hanya memperhatikan kegilaan itu dengan raut wajah datar di kejauhan sebelum 'Lenka' benar-benar berhenti.

"Ah, haha… haha… maaf maaf, aku sedikit berlebihan tadi." Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar lagi menandakan bahwa ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari awal lagi?" Len mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan sangat-sangat perlahan. Dan kali ini akan kupastikan kau mati, di tangan adikmu sendiri."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok Author :**

Warning: Kehidupan kuliah membunuh sebagian waktu luangmu.

Sudah berapa lama? Sampai 1 tahun gak? Hehe…

Buat yang bingung, Emora itu… anggaplah OC, diambil dari nama anaknya Thanos: 'Gamora'.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!


End file.
